The Goode Life
by zachandhale
Summary: Cameron Morgan has moved to Roseville, but that doesn't mean things from the past won't come back to haunt her. ZAMMIE AU - so obviously it will be OOC. Although it begins with Brant/Sacey/Jiz, it sure won't end with that. Hope you enjoy, updates are consistent now as it's summer :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I couldn't help but try out something different, my laptop is still broken so I'll probably upload chapter 13 of Gallagher girls hit Arizona next week! I'm on my iPad now and it's hard to type, haha. I hope you guys like where I'm going and please please please review! Reviews make me so happy! **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters, they belong to the fabulous Ally Carter!**

* * *

****Fall. The was nothing nicer than my favourite season. I had been looking forward to fall all year as much as I had been dreading it. Mom had told me and dad we were moving house last year and I knew I would miss California so much, especially the little suburb I lived in, Citrus Heights.

Apparently moving to Roseville, Virginia was the perfect opportunity for care teaching career as she was going to become to headmistress of Roseville High. Dad also found a job at Roseville General Hospital, in the cardiology department and this was the perfect chance for them, so I guess I should have been happy.

I had said bye to my friends last week, I wasn't the most popular person ever but I did have a few great friends who I promised to keep in touch with. Sigh

"Cammie, wake up, honey," dad whispered from in front of me. We were making the drive from Californian to Virginia and it was so boring! I slowly got up and flattened my hair.

"Welcome to Roseville!" he grinned, pointing out of the window.

I've gotta admit, what I saw was beautiful! It was such a green town, looking so nice under the sun and displaying some of the prettiest looking houses ever. I felt a smile form on my face and turned to mom and dad.

"This is so nice!" I whispered, smiling fully now.

"Wait til you see our crib, gurl," dad said, trying to sound all gangsta.

"I'm sure it is really nice but I am not sure I want to be living with a g-wannabe..." I laughed. Dad was always like that, trying to be cool and "hip", but it made me laugh all the time.

Dad took the car through small yet breathtaking suburbs until he slowed down in the most prettiest one yet. It was obviously the more posh side of Roseville, with bigger houses, some which looked like they belonged on Teen Cribs: Priciest Pads. There were huge front yards and really nice looking cars parked outside.

We pulled up in number 52 which was ours. It was no exception, huge and beautiful, and just waiting to be explored by us.

"Come on, Cammie, I'm claiming dibs on the biggest room!" dad laughed, running to the front door.

"In your dreams," I muttered, following him inside.

It was all neat and new inside, all the furniture arranged in precision and a lovely aroma of flowers coming from every corner of the house. I followed dad upstairs to the bedrooms and stopped in front of a bright pink room which said "CAMMIE" on it. Aw, mom was such a cutie sometimes. I took a deep breath and made my way to the other rooms, taking a look at them, one by one.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock by the time we had finished packing and mom and dad were taking a nap. There were pros of being an only child but loneliness and boredoalways a huge con. I hadn't even made any friends here and from what it looked like, there were no kids my age around me. Back at home, well my former home, kids used to fill the streets, running around and playing games. I guess it was more sophisticated here.

When I went downstairs, the was a slice of cold pizza lying in a box on the table so I swallowed it down quickly and stood there trying to think of what to do. After a few minutes of pondering I decided on going for a run so I could explore the town as well as feel a bit more relaxed.

I changed into leggings and a faded Abercrombie and Fitch tee, got into my pink Nike's and ran outside of the house, feeling free and relaxed. At first I started off at a gently pace, down the street and into a park of some sort, but then I decided I had to burn off a few calories for school tomorrow and started to sprint. Back in California, I was one of the best runners at school, on the track team, so I was hoping I would be just as good in the tryouts tomorrow.

I passed a few dogs and owners on the way through the park, and there were a couple of teenagers hanging around, but other than that it was a fairly calm atmosphere. After fifteen minutes of pure sprinting I decided to take a break and check my phone because there had been a vibration earlier.

"Cammie, when you come back, we're going to be at the neighbours house so come straight there. Love you, mom. X"

Wow, my parents were quick at making friends. I guessed it would be better to be there quickly so I turned back around and started running. I ran through the green field, past the trees, through the park and back to our house, I had a really good memory so I remembered exactly where it was.

Mom would be embarrassed if I showed up sweating and panting, in some legging and old tee, which I was perfectly fine with, so I went to my room and changed into a yellow summer dress and gladiators. It wasn't too cold outside so I would be fine. Slowly, I skipped out of the house and walked up the driveway to the house next door. The houses were kinda semi-detached so I knew which neighbour mom and dad would be at. After knocking on the wooden door, I waited.

After the second knock, the door flung open, revealing a boy who looked my age. Okay, screw that, he didn't look like a boy my age, he looked like a green eyed god. His hair was a muddy blonde colour and it was messy in all the right places and he wore a perfect fitting polo shirt, which emphasised his gorgeous biceps. Before I could start drooling, I walked into the house.

"You're Cameron?" he asked, as if he'd been told about me. Which he probably had been.

"Yup," I smiled, as he lead me to his living room. It looked the same as mine, mahogany furniture and brown leather recliners. My parents were sat on them, taking a sip of wine and deep in conversation with what looked like the boys parents.

"This is my daughter Cammie!" My mom told the boy and his parents. I smiled back, not knowing what to do.

"Hello, dear, I am Sophia and this is Ian," the beautiful woman sat on the couch said, smiling.

"Hello," I looked at them.

"Hello. And, this is our son, Zachary. We have a daughter as well, but she is upstairs. Why don't you go and introduce her to Cammie, Zach? They are the same age and I'm sure they can be good friends!" Sophia said smiling.

I nodded but the only thing on my mind was Zach.

**Sorry for that being so shit! I promise from the next chapter onwards, it will be better. It is also really out of character so if you don't like the fanfic, please give the story a chance! I will update really soon, please review with ideas, though, they will be greatly appreciated! I love you all so much! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter **** thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll do shoutouts in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Ally Carter does.**

"So, um, do you like Roseville?" Zach asked as he lead me up the stairs.

You know, if you stare into his eyes for a long time, I swear you can see them twinkling. And oh my god, those lips would put any boys to shame! Not forgetting to mention his gorgeous cheekbones and perfect jaw structure. This boy was beautiful.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me weirdly.

That was when I realized he had probably been thinking how I was the weirdest girl in the world. Way to go, Cammie. Wait a minute! Since when did Cameron Morgan care about what everyone else thought of her?

"Yeah," I muttered, "Roseville is really nice, definitely different to California!"

Zach smiled and stopped in front of a door which said "MACEY" in big letters on it.

"Macey is like my step-sister, she's totally cool but sometimes peoples first impressions on her aren't great. You'll like her," Zach told me as he opened the door.

As we walked in, my breath caught in my throat. Her room was massive! It had deep purple and white wallpaper decorating the walls and there was a huge, queen sized, 4 poster bed in the middle with a BEAUTIFUL girl sitting in the middle. Well I could only actually see part of her because there was a boy lying on her. And they were making out.

"OH MY GOD, ZACH!" she screeched, and shoved the guy off her. "GET OUT!"

Zach, though, didn't budge.

"I think you should be saying bye to your little boyfriend because he's leaving. Now." Zach told her. Something in his voice, probably the seriousness, made Macey groan and shove the boy out of her bedroom door. Now I could see her face properly and she was no less beautiful. She had jet-black hair which was perfectly straight and stopped a few inches beneath her shoulders and she had a flawless face.

"You deserve so much better," Zach murmured, probably referring to Macey and her boyfriend.

"Whatever, I don't actually like him!" Macey exclaimed.

Zach was the over protective kind of brother, then.

"Anyway, this is our new neighbor, Cammie. She's also a junior." Zach said, pointing at me.

As Macey observed me, I could so feel her judging.

"Oh. Well, seeing as you kicked my boyfriend out, I have nothing to do than talk to you losers." She said smiling at us. Then she focused on me again, before looking at Zach.

"Does she not talk?" Macey asked him.

It took me a few seconds to realize she was talking about me!

"So, tell me about yourself," Macey said.

"Um, I'm Cammie, I'm an only child, I like to run…my mom got this job as the headmistress of Roseville High School so my mom, dad and I had to move to here from California. That's about it." I said, blushing because both Macey and Zach were looking at me.

"We go there. To Roseville High." Macey said, smiling. "It's a shithole."

"How…?" I asked.

"First of all, don't get your hopes up, all the guys are jerks and not very attractive at all." She grumbled.

I looked at Zach and somehow seemed to disagree. He was playing a game on his iPhone and was hardly listening to the conversation.

"And the girls?" I asked, hoping I could make some friends.

"Oh, you'll find friends, no problem. There are the fake cheer girls who seem to think they run the school, and you should stay away from them." She laughed.

I smiled "You get them in every school. In California, all they would do was make out with guys in the gym closets, it was horrible. And they seem to think they OWN every guy in school!"

Macey smiled wider, "Exactly! Honey, the only guy you're gonna get is an eight grader…"

I laughed; Macey was cooler than I thought.

Before we could continue the conversation, I heard my mom call from downstairs "CAMMIE! WE'RE GONNA GO NOW, COME ON!"

I looked at Zach and Macey and said bye. As I turned around, Macey stopped me.

"Hey, Cammie," she called and I turned around. "Can you write your number on here?" and she handed me a pink notepad and a pencil.

I smiled and scribbled it down.

"Oh, and if you want, I'll save you a seat at lunch tomorrow."

…..

It was 9pm now and I was bored out of my life. Mom and dad were watching Criminal Minds or something and I had no idea what to do. I was one of them eager people who pack their bags for school on the first day of break and that was what I did. I thought of Zach. He was like the perfect boy, he was sweet, caring, protective and gorgeous. Did I like him? I guess it was just a crush. Sigh. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I clicked on the message.

_Youuuu like my brotherrrr!_

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo_

_-M. _

Shit! How on earth did she know?!

_**Why would you think that, Macey? **_

_**-Cammie. **_

And the conversation went like this: (**A/N: Cammie is bold)**

_Come on, I am Macey McHenry, boy expert! _

_I can tell by the way you look at him. _

_He has that charm on people ;) _

**Please don't mention it to anyone! **

**And it's nothing major. **

**I'm going to sleep,**

**See you tomorrow!**

_See you, Cammie._

_Sweet dreams (of my brother)_

_Xoxo_

Aaaaa Macey was just too good!

….

"Cammie, your mom's already gone to work and I'm gonna go now as well, so when you wake up, is it okay if you walk?" dad asked me.

I groaned, and covered my face with a pillow. My alarm clock told me it was 6AM!

"I take that as a yes. Bye!" he said, walking out of the front door. How are people that cheerful at freaking SIX AM?!

…

I decided to wake up at 8am which was apparently too late. I was never a morning person, unlike my parents who had ditched me, yay. Ever since I turned sixteen I had been begging them for a car but they kept saying they could give me lifts and they'd think about a car for me when we moved here. Well now I had to walk to a school I didn't even know the location of! Great, just great.

After getting changed in some dark blue skinny jeans and an American Eagle hoodie, I grabbed my backpack and walked outside. Roseville definitely seemed more alive in the morning, it was sunny and there were people in sight. Sighing I started making my way towards the park, hoping I was going the right way.

It turns out, if you walk in the direction of the park and keep going straight, you end up in the local pharmacy. Which isn't what I was hoping for. Annoyed, I got my cell out and called mom. No reply. Fabulous. I sat down on a bench nearby and started counting the number of cars that passed by. It turns out this game is actually fun, until one pulled up on the road next to me. Someone rolled the dark, tinted window down and said "GET IN" in a rough (unconvincing) man voice. It turns out that someone was Macey wearing sunglasses.

"Are you giving me a lift to school? Because that would be very nice of you," I smiled.

Macey sighed. "Cammie, you were meant to feel scared when I ordered you to get it! People in the movies do it all the time and I wanted to try it out…"

I rolled my eyes and Macey started driving in the RIGHT direction towards school.

"I was going to school when I saw you. Why are you here?" Macey asked.

"Oh, I got lost. Is this our school?" I asked, looking at a dull looking, big building. Compared to the rest of the town, it didn't look so beautiful.

"Like I said, shithole." Macey muttered and I couldn't help but agreeing.

When we walked in, I got a few looks from some people, probably because I was with Macey but other than that no one really noticed me. And I liked it.

We walked to the reception desk so I could get my slip and Macey asked for all the same lessons as her. Aw, she really did want to be my friend! And then we walked to homeroom. We were late anyways so when we walked in, the teacher (Mr Anderson, I think) glared at us and there rest of the class stared. I somehow didn't think they got new people.

"I'm Cameron Morgan," I told Mr Anderson as Macey took her seat.

"Right, you were meant to join today," he starting mumbling to himself about something I couldn't hear.

"Take the seat next to Rebecca…" he said, typing something no his laptop.

Rebecca? I stood there, awkwardly, staring at the class trying to find someone who looked remotely like a Rebecca. Only one girl smiled back and I guessed that was her. She had chocolate colored skin and a very athletic figure. Basically, she was gorgeous. Before I could sit down, the bell rang and everyone swarmed out of the classroom, basically crushing me.

Macey and the Rebecca girl approached me.

"Cammie, Bex, Bex, Cammie," Macey smiled, introducing us.

Oh, so she was called Bex.

"Hi," she said smiling in a thick British accent.

"Hi," I replied, smiling back. I could already tell we would be friends.

Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.

**How was what guys…? Did you like it? Please leave a review saying if it was good/bad/funny/boring so I can improve **** your reviews mean the world to me! And reviews mean updates, haha. Thank you! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO PISSED, I HAVE WRITTED THIS CHAPTER OUT THREE TIMES AND ITS DELETED ONCE AND MY COMPUTERS CRASHED THE OTHER TIME :( I honestly am so pissed off with life ughhhhhh.**

**Did you guys see Ally's twitter rant? She was getting pissed because people said to her "if Cammie doesn't get married and pregnant in GG6 we'll hate you" and according to her, you can't find your soulmate, your one true love, at 17 years old. I guess we may not get our Zammie "I love you's" anymore :( **

**Gallagher Girls fanfictions give me such high expectations in GG6, Zammie wise. Ugh. Anyway. I should stop complaining. Enjoy (and help me because I have minor writers block and need ideas!)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter therefore don't own anything, but if I was her Cammie and Zach would be happily married in GG6, haha. **

After Maths and Politics, it was finally lunch. Bex had been an excellent tour guide and friend, she had introduced me to Liz, her other best friend who was awesome.

Liz was super smart and cute, but obviously no where as beautiful as Macey. The word "beautiful" did injustice to her!

Anyway, I'd gotten to know Macey, Bex and Liz this morning which was a big achievement for me!

They were now showing me around the canteen, and Bex had kindly put food into a food tray for me, which I was totally capable of doing!

"We sit here usually," Bex said, pointing to a table at the front of the canteen, "But as you're here, we could probably sit with the guys. Grant is just so _hot_!" she mumbled, and lead us to the table.

Surely enough, Zach was there, looking at me with smirk. And I think if Macey wasn't holding my arm, I would have fainted. Or died.

"Well hello, ladies," a buff boy said grinning at us. He had brown hair, he was quite tall and looked kinda cute, but not really my type.

"Loser," Macey murmured, loud enough for him to hear. "That is Grant. He's an idiot."

I laughed, and slipped into the seat in between Macey and Liz, opposite Zach.

"Watch it, McHenry," Grant said, laughing and sat on the table (did he have no manners!?).

"I'm Jonas," Jonas said to me. He was kinda adorkable but I could see by the way Liz was swooning at him, someone was already head over heels for the guy.

"So, Cammie, how are you finding out fine school?" Zach asked.

At first I ignored him but then realised he was talking to me, I'm so awkward!

"It's nice, yeah, really nice," I said smiling.

"I don't know what "nice" means in your dictionary but apparently it means "shithole" another new face said smirking.

Macey laughed, "This is Sam."

Sam nodded and me and I smiled back. He was really hot but I could tell Macey had taken him.

"Hello, I am Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham," he said smirking harder. **(A/N: little reference to my favourite character from Glee!) **

"CoughGAYcough," Grant said loudly, and everyone laughed, except Sam.

"Anyway, boys, this is Cammie, she's new here, so be nice," Bex told them, giving them warningful glances but she was really just kidding.

I smiled at them again.

"Well, being friends gives me permission to do this," Sam laughed, grabbing a couple of my fries.

"Sure, you can have it, I didn't want it anyways," I said, nodding at Sam.

He looked at me in surprise and grabbed the entire bowl of fries.

"I don't think you should let him do that," Zach said smirking "You gotta get some food inside you, it's your first day, yanno."

"Cute how you care so much, _Zachary_." Macey grinned with an evil glint in her eye.

Zach coughed, "Whatever, _Macey_." And then spoke a little louder "HEY SAM, MY SISTER HERE THINKS YOU'RE REALLY-"

But he was cut off by Macey throwing her plate of pasta into his face.

"Oh. My. God," Liz gasped, whilst everyone else was in hysterics, including me, and Grant took quick photo on his iPhone.

"Way to go, McHenry," Sam said, giving her high-5.

"I have a name, you know," she grumbled.

"How about you tell me about that, and about many other things I don't know about you tonight, 7pm at Café Rouge?" Sam said grinning.

And the word "swoon" didn't even begin to describe what Macey was doing.

The next lesson I had was Biology and then Gym, according to my timetable. I sighed; Gym was the one subject I wanted to get away from except I couldn't. It was as if it stalked me, every school I went. After I'd gone to my locker, Bex, Macey and Liz had said bye because they had Chemistry, and left me trying to find the Biology lab.

After looking around, it turned out I had ended up in the staff offices. That meant mom would be there! As I guessed, there was a big plaque on a door which read "HEADMISTRESS MORGAN", aw, I was proud of my mother. Without even knocking, I flung the door open. Luckily enough, mom was sitting at her desk on her MacBook.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Cameron, dear, are you ok?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just got lost, where do I go for biology?" I asked, chewing on my lip.

"Oh honey, you should have asked someone! I'll drop you off to the Lab right now," she smiled.

I loved my mom, I really did.

After walking down a set of stairs, and through multiple corridors, we entered some double doors, through which all the corridors had science posters plastered on them, courtesy of the eighth graders. Mom stopped when she reached a door.

"You're fifteen minutes late, so do you want me to come in and say why you are late?" mom asked.

I nodded, and opened the door. Everyone's eyes fell on me, including the teacher at the front (Dr Richards?).

"Sorry I'm late, Sir," I mumbled, and stood at the front.

Everyone's eyes then left me, and concentrated on mom.

"Cameron's new here, and she got lost. I bought her down here and we're sorry about any inconvenience that's caused. Goodbye," mom smiled and walked away.

Murmers of "Who's she?" and "why was she dropping New Girl off?" flew around the room.

Yeah, basically, mom's a hottie.

"Settle down, class, _she_ has a name, _she _is your new headmistress," Dr Richards announced. "Anyways, Cameron, why don't you just take the seat next to Zachary there?"

"That's fine, Sir," I said, walking up to Zach who was smiling at me.

How cute!

I dumped my bag onto the floor and slid onto the stool. Zach turned back to face the front.

"So, class, lets continue answering the questions from the text book, chop chop," Dr Richards said, going back to reading some Roman book.

"Your mom is so awesome," Zach said to me.

"How so?" I replied, playing with a strand of hair, pretending to check for split ends, when in reality I was getting shy and I _never _have split ends!

"When I met her yesterday, she was totally cool and I figured if she liked me, she'd let me off all this shit I always get in," he laughed.

"You seem like a…good person?" I

Zach seemed to find that funny but continued.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, Cameron."

"Well why don't we change that? 21 questions?" I asked, smiling at him, I don't know where this confidence came from but I was glad it came.

"My favourite," Zach smirked, "You first."

"What's your last name?"

"Goode. Come on Cammie, be more creative!" he whined. "What school did you go to?"

"Didn't you say something about being creative?" I laughed "And the Gallagher Academy in California. What's your favourite band?"

"Cool, um, probably All Time Low. Yours?" he asked.

"Allstar Weekend, or Hot Chelle Rae. All Time Low are _awesome_!" I smiled harder. "What's your favourite food?"

"Oooh, probably pizza, I'm not a sophisticated type, like my sister," he said. "Do you have siblings?"

"Ha, well yeah, I had a brother, called Chris, but he died when he was five, it was apparently a car accident. He was my twin," I said quietly.

"Oh, Cammie, I'm really sorry." Zach said, rubbing my back.

I smiled at his gesture; I didn't really know how to react when people said that kinda stuff about Chris. He's history, even if I did adore him.

"What do you mean by apparently?"

"Well, ok, I've never told anyone this, but I know he wasn't involved in a car crash. Someone killed him." I said, tears welling up in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"How do you know? Who was that someone? Do you know? Does anyone else know about these murderers?" Zach shot at me.

"I believe it's my turn to ask, now," I said smiling. I really didn't feel like talking about Chris right now. "Have you got a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I have been single for a while. You?" I let out an internal breath at that.

"I did have one, he was called James, except he became a physco. I wanted to break up with him because he was getting too clingy and wanted me to be _everywhere_ with him, except he wouldn't take that, he wouldn't leave me alone. So he was more of a stalker than an ex-boyfriend. I got a restraining order on him, though, and I'm kinda glad I moved here because I don't have to think about _him_," I said shuddering.

Zach stared at me, his eyes wide open. I guess I had recent history he didn't think I would have.

"Do you have any other siblings? And what's up with Macey being your half-sister?" I asked.

"That's two questions, Cammie," Zach told me.

"About the same thing, so tell me."

"Well, I have a little sister called Savannah. She was at cheer practise when you came over, she is eight years old. And my mom had some relationship with Macey's dad when she was like in college, and she decided he should keep the baby. Six years later, Macey's dad was running for vice-president and he didn't think people needed to know about his half-kid, so he sent Macey to live with us." Zach said.

"Wait, _Senator McHenry_!?" I exclaimed.

"Yup. He's a pretty chill guy, he comes over and we have fun. Dad's friends with him as well."

I smiled. "Thanks for telling me all that, anyone else wouldn't."

"Isn't that the point of 21 truths?" Zach laughed "And that's for opening up to me about your brother, Gallagher Girl."

"Gallagher Girl!?" I asked.

"You're from Gallagher…but I'm sure I'll think of some other nicknames for you."

_HE'S ALREADY THOUGHT OF A NICKNAME FOR ME!_

"Alright guys, class is over, see you tomorrow," Dr Richards announced, a few seconds before the bell went off.

"What do you have next?" Zach asked me.

"Gym," I sighed, "You?"

"Same, except boys and girls do it separately. I do more manly things," he teased.

"Oh right," I rolled my eyes, darn it, I wanted to see Zach in shorts and a T-shirt!

"Hey, guys," Macey came up to us, and gave us a knowing smile.

"Hi, Macey," I smiled back.

"How are you and Zachary?" she asked.

"We're fine thanks, just did lots of Bio!" I said laughing nervously.

"Oh really? Well, from where I was looking, you guys seemed to be discussing something all lesson, oh wait that must have been the work, right? Definitely not playing a game of 21 Truths!"

Why is she so good? Why does she know _everything_?

"Whatever, I'm going now, bye," Zach said quickly, before running off to join Grant, who was arguing with Bex.

"You and my brother make such a cute couple, image how adorable your babies would be!" Macey said squealing.

"Would they have blue eyes or those mysterious green eyes, belonging to Zachary Goode?" Liz said, joining in.

When did she come?

"Would they have your dirty blonde hair or that luscious brown hair, belonging to Zachary Goode?" Macey asked.

"Would they have your cute nose or that perfect, angular nose, belonging to Zachary Goode?" Liz asked, in a weird voice.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, irritated. "Sure, Zach's got better features than me, I get that!"

"Cammie, we were just joking around, and that's not what we were trying to say! We were pretending to swoon over Zachary like you seem to do 24/7!" Macey argued, dragging me into the changing rooms.

"Cool, now let's get changed." I said, still annoyed.

After we came out of the changing rooms, Coach Montgomery was standing outside, waiting impatiently. The uniform was black shorts, and a maroon shirt with the Roseville High crest on it. It was pretty basic.

"I have an announcement to make," Coach said to us.

""I hope it's that she's pregnant and cannot teach us anymore," Bex said.

"Our next topic is Tennis, and now that there's an even number of you, we can join the boys. Seeing as they're better than you, we could pair the girls up so they can learn from these boys." Coach said smiling, as the boys' group walked in with a female Gym teacher.

"So basically you just wanna have a good old chat with Coach Sylvester whilst we have to play tennis with the boys?" Macey mumbled and both Coaches glared at her.

"So first I'd like you to get into groups of four, mixed gender!" Coach Sylvester announced, pacing around the gym.

Macey grabbed onto my arm and lead me to Zach and Sam.

"I gotta tell you," I grinned "I was head of the tennis club in my old school."

Zach raised his eyebrow "Then prepare to be thrashed, Gallagher Girl."

I raised an eyebrow back at him and threw him a tennis racket which he caught.

"Why don't we have a nice little game?" I asked, walking over to the other side of the net.

He shrugged, and got into position.

Only then was it that I realised how gorgeous he was looking and just how muscular and beautiful his legs were. Oh God, I'd better concentrate before he noticed me staring at his legs.

"Game on!" Macey squealed, and continued flirting with Sam.

Zach started, by serving to me, and I hit back with no problem. It continued like that, a perfect rally until he performed a short serve, which I was about to miss, but tossed it back with a backhand serve. After we had both won 30-30, we stopped.

"That was pretty good, Gallagher Girl," Zach said smirking at me.

"Thanks, you too," I said, smirking back.

"Are we in chemistry right now, Sam? Because I sure can feel a hella lot of it!" Macey exclaimed, really loudly, next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "I think you'll find you're in Gym right now, Macey."

Zach laughed, and Macey and Sam went to play each other. Macey was hopeless at serving, and in fact passing, and I had to try so hard to stop myself form laughing. She asked Sam to help her, and he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, and taught her how to serve. They made such a cute couple! It was like they were born for each other!

"They're cute, huh?" Zach asked, reading my thoughts.

I nodded. "Sam's good for her."

Zach nodded as well "I've known that all along, we've been best friends since kindergarten. As well as Grant, unfortunately!"

Just then, Coach decided to announce the lesson was over and we went to get changed.

"This has been a long day for you, right?" Liz asked, as we walked out of the changing rooms.

"It sure has. I don't think I want to be introduced to any more people!" I laughed, and spotted Macey.

"She's my ride. Bye Lizzy!" I exclaimed, and hugged her.

"Bye Cammie," she smiled and I walked to Macey.

"If your mom's not at home, you can come to my house. I'm sure you'd love to see a certain Goode's house," she nudged me. "And if you're good, I'll give you the inside tour of his bedroom."

"Macey," I groaned, but ended up laughed.

"You love me really. And apparently my brother."

"MACEY!"

**Was that ok? I made it extra long for my fabulous subscribers and reviewers. Love you all so much, please review! Seeing them in my e-mail inbox makes my day! Have a good day, I have school tomorrow and I need to do English homework :( Sucks, right? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you for your fabulous reviews! Especially Paramore101, that was really heartfelt and aw just so nice. So thank you, guys, I REALLY appreciate your reviews, and I love how you love Macey. I think it's cute how she wants Cammie and Zach so badly (don't we all? Who can blame her?) **

**Anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a storyline and a few characters. **

**(Also my page breaks didn't show up in the previous chapter! I was so annoyed, so I'll do " " signs or something to signify one!)**

I was currently in Macey's (very nice) car, on the way home. She had the roof rolled down and music blasting from the speakers, so loud I thought they may get damaged.

"And we," she looked at me, and grinned, whilst pulling up into her driveway (HOW DANGEROUS IS THAT!?) "Have reached our destination."

"Gee, thanks Macey, I'm getting my car soon so you don't have to drive me every day." I smiled back at her, and got out of the car.

Macey got out with me, walked to her front door, slid a key and lead me into the familiar hallway. She then entered what looked like a games/TV room which was opposite the room my parents had been sat in yesterday.

"What do you wanna watch?" Macey asked, throwing the remote at me.

"Anything, really," I said, flicking through the channels.

We decided on How I Met Your Mother **(A/N: one of my favourites!)** and watched an episode. By the time we'd finished, Zach had returned from football practice, and walked into the room.

"Well if it isn't my loverboy of a brother," Macey smiled sweetly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zach said quietly, and shoved some chips into his mouth.

"We both know you do," Macey winked and then started looking at her nails, pretending nothing had happened and as if they were the most important things in the world.

Was Macey talking about me? Well, I knew she thought Zach and I were cute but there was absolutely _NO WAY _he was crushing on me! Come on, the only person that's ever been in a relationship with me turned out to be a phsycotic **( I don't know how to spell it :/) **stalker, so let's just say I didn't have the best of luck.

"So, Grant told me to tell you guys that Bex is holding a party at her place tonight, it's only gonna be us and a few other juniors but you should come," Zach said, mainly at me.

"Sorry, I have a date with Sam," Macey said, smiling to herself.

"What about you, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, looking back at me.

"I guess so, depends how wild these parties are!" I said.

"Oh, don't worry, Baxter doesn't know how to do proper parties. That's my sister and I," he grinned, looking at Macey.

Macey grinned back and started texting someone on her cell phone.

"If you want, I'll help you get ready…" Macey said to me, getting off the couch.

"Oh, it's fine thanks, you need to concentrate on looking BEAUTIFUL on your date with Sam!" I squealed, hugging her.

She hugged me back, looking really excited.

"Zach will pick you up at 6pm, ok? Remember to wear something nice!" Macey called to me, as she jumped up the stairs.

I looked at Zach who nodded and he walked me to the door.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he told me with a wink as I walked down his driveway.

_OH MY GOD, WAS IT MY EYES OR DID ZACHARY GOODE JUST WINK AT ME?_

After an hour of Trig homework, I decided to look through my closet. There were so many jeans, it was hard to find some dress of some sort, but once I got through my casual clothes, which I wore every day, I found my party wear. It was a black leather skirt with pretty ruffles, and I had a lace black top which fit perfectly. Seeing as it was fall, I slipped on a black leather jacket and a pair of 4 inch black Louboutins (courtesy of my mother on my 15th birthday!).

"Honey, you look beautiful, are you going out?" Mom said, as I walked down the stairs.

I nodded. "My friend Bex has a party today and I could really get to know some people."

"Well, you look lovely if I may say so," Dad smiled, and winked at me.

"Aw, daddy!" I squealed, and hugged him really tightly.

"Is someone coming to pick you up or would you like us to drop you off?" Mom asked.

"Zach, you know our neighbour, he's coming and picking me up. I don't know where Bex lives and he does, so yeah," I said, checking the time on my iPhone.

It was 5:59pm, so Zach would be waiting now.

"Well, we don't want to keep the young gentleman waiting, have a good night and be back by 10!" Dad called as I stepped out of the front door.

Surely enough, there was a black Lamborghini Gallardo waiting outside my house. Was this boy loaded or was this boy loaded?

"Nice ride," I said, as I slipped into the car.

"Well, gotta impress the ladies," he smirked, and started the engine up.

"You're sure doing a good job of that," I teased, and relaxed into the black leather.

The rest of the journey was pretty comfortable, Zach played some Boys Like Girls album which we hummed long to and he finally pulled up into a house which looked really big and pretty.

"Voila, la maison de Rebecca, Gallagher fille," **(A/N: if you don't understand French, it means "Here we go, the house of Rebecca, Gallagher Girl." Taking French for GCSE isn't such a bad idea, then, haha.) **Zach smirked, in a terrible French accent.

"Thank you, Zach," I smiled back, and got out of the car.

"Cammie!" I heard Bex screeching and running over to me.

"I am so glad Zach remembered to invite you, I was scared you wouldn't turn up," Bex said over excitedly.

"Cool, should we go inside?" Zach asked Bex, looking around.

There were about thirty people, standing around, talking to each other, I bet Bex invited our whole grade!

"No, actually, I decided to hold it in the woods next door. There's a little clearing which is perfect for us!" Bex squealed again, and clapped her hands really loudly.

"WE'RE MAKING OUR WAY TO THE WOODS SO COME ON!" she announced in her thick British accent.

Everyone looked at her and then started to follow her.

"See you later," Bex grinned and ran off.

"Is she serious? A party in a wood? Maybe that's a regular thing in England but I've never seen one happening in America," I mumbled and started following Bex.

"Hey, Zach?" Grant called.

We turned around to see him with Jonas, both of them holding red cups.

"You gonna come with us?" Grant chuckled.

"Nah, my body aches from practice today, I'll walk at the back," he said to them.

Grant shrugged and walked ahead with Jonas.

"Do you drink?" I blurted to Zach.

"Um, I have drunk before but I don't like it, anyways, if I drink who's gonna take you home?" he smirked.

"I am capable of doing so myself, but thank you Mr Goode," I said smiling at him, and continuing into the woods.

It was kind of dark but everyone seemed to have torches, Zach and I used the light from our cell phones.

"Hey, you have someone calling you," Zach told me, pointing to my phone.

I looked at it and realized it was a face time request from Macey. I accepted.

"Hey Cammie!" she said, her face looking vibrant.

"Hey Macey, how's the date?" I asked, smiling.

"Sam is so cute! Like so so so so cute! Everyone was tweeting about how Bex was holding her party in the woods. Are you there right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, Zach and I are walking to it now."

"Oh. Well. Then I should probably leave you two alone. Sorry for interrupting," she grinned and winked at me.

That was three winks in a day! Then she cut the video call.

"She seems to be having fun." Zach stated, he had been watching us.

I nodded and continued to walk through the woods.

When we arrived in the clearing, it was lit with lanterns and had an eerie atmosphere. There was a load of booze everywhere and a big log fire in the middle. Bex had bought a stereo with her because people were dancing around the fire.

"This is crazy," I said, over the loud music.

"Do you wanna sit to a side?" Zach asked, took my hand, and walked me over to the side, where there was a small log fire.

It was definitely quieter and I still couldn't get over the fact that he held my hand!

"I believe we didn't get to complete our game of 21 Truths," I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, except I don't remember how many we did each…" Zach said, biting his lip.

Can someone kill me now before I hyperventilate over Zach biting his lip?!

"It doesn't matter, we'll do as many as we want," I said.

He nodded.

"Ok, me first. What's your number?" I said slowly.

Zach raised an eyebrow, took my phone and created a new contact under the name of "Zachy".

"Oh, shit, I meant Zach, it was a typo," he said quickly.

"No way am I changing it back, Zachy!" I said, clutching my phone tightly.

He rolled his eyes. "My turn. What's your iMessage?"

I smiled, took his phone and created a new contact for him.

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I like it here in Roseville but I'd rather live somewhere even more peaceful, like I don't know, the countrysides. But I don't think I'll want to live somewhere for more than at least 5 months, I like moving around, seeing the world. It's nice." He said.

Wow, this boy was too perfect.

"That's cute," I winked.

"Who's your celebrity crush?" he said.

"Probably Ian Somerhalder from The Vampire Diaries, I love him so much. Or Dylan O'Brien from Teen Wolf. I'm one of them teenage girls," I said laughing. "Who's yours?"

"Well, probably Mila Kunis, Barbara Palvin or Miranda Kerr or someone," he grinned.

As if I could _ever_ compete with any of them. As if Zach could get any of them, hah.

"You two look comfortable," A brunette walked up to Zach and me, holding a red cup containing Vodka.

"Cool, Tina, you're interrupting something…" Zach said under her breath except "Tina" had good hearing.

"Interrupting _what?_ Has New Girl pulled Zachary Goode?" she sneered.

"_New Girl _hasn't _pulled_ anyone," I growled, and looked away from her.

"Is Tina bothering you, Cammie?" Liz asked, running up to me.

I shook my head.

"She's just seeing what Zach and I were up to. It's cool," I said smiling at Tina, a bit sorry for the way I'd spoken to her rudely.

"Whatever, Tina, leave them alone." Liz said, and Tina walked away onto the dance floor and started grinding some guy.

"Poor Soul," Liz muttered, as Jonas came up and wrapped his arms around her, from behind.

"Hey, Lizzy," he smiled and kissed her cheek quickly.

"You two are so cute!" I giggled, and made space for them to sit with us.

At about nine o'clock, Bex announced her party was over and if anyone wanted to leave, they could, except loads of people decided they wanted to crash in the woods…

"Is it okay if you drop me off at home?" I asked Zach, walking to his car with him.

"Sure, yeah, hop in," he smirked at me, and unlocked his car.

"You know we were playing 21 Truths?" Zach asked me.

I nodded.

"It was my turn before Tina came. Have you ever been bullied?" he asked softly.

"What made you ask that?" I asked quickly.

"I dunno, I was just curious." He said, dropping the subject.

A few minutes later, I decided to talk.

"It was when I was eleven years old. I was living in Washington with my mother and father and at school there were these girls. They were called Angela and Maria, in fact I can still remember them so clearly now. Angela was like Miss Perfect and Maria was her sidekick, they made everyone's lives hell except I was apparently the most interesting to them. They always used to talk about Chris around me, God knows how they knew, and then it started getting less verbal," I paused for breath "and more violent."

Zach didn't need to know all the details; in fact, I didn't even know why I was bringing it up. That was ages ago, I hardly cared anymore.

"Wow, Cammie, that must have sucked," was all he could say.

I smiled "It did, but my aunt came and kicked some ass. Well, she sorted it out and my mother decided for us to move to California. I guess my life isn't as boring as people make it out to be," I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess." Zach replied, pulling up outside my house.

As soon as I walked to my front door, my phone buzzed. I opened up to text.

_Late night chats with my brother, Cameron.  
Way to go, girl!  
If you want, I'll pass on a goodnight message to my Zachary ;)  
Love, Macey xoxo  
_

**I did that chapter really quickly and I was literally improvising so it wasn't as good but I thought I should update sooner, haha. Please review! Love you x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Even though my laptop is supposedly fixed, when I was in the middle of writing this chapter, it just turned off and I didn't save it so I am having to re-write it. Why does this ALWAYS happen to me!?**

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Also, ****Ashyka0o0o0**** – Thanks but no thanks, I am a tennis player myself and originally I was going to use the correct terminology except I decided my readers may not be familiar with it so I decided to make it really inaccurate. It was painful to write! Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a stupid laptop. **

**Also, if you're on tumblr, follow me and I'll follow back, I'm "efflorescently" dot tumblr dot com. **

It had been a week since Bex's party and people were still talking about it. According to Macey, no one expected something like that from her and I was stupid for not drinking. Typical Macey. Surprisingly, I had also been getting pretty good grades and I started up cheerleading! Obviously, Bex had forced me into it because Macey and Liz refused to join the squad and worst of all Tina (ugh) Walters was the head cheerleader.

**Page break.**

"Cammie!" Lauren, my cheerleader friend, called.

I spun around and smiled.

"Practise after school, is that ok with you?" she asked.

I nodded, and walked away to where Macey was sitting with Sam.

"How can you be making out so early in the morning?" I moaned, and pulled on Macey's shirt.

Macey shook my hand off her, and got even closer to Sam, if that was possible, and continued sucking his face off. Ew.

"Cammie, there you are!" Liz said, running up to me.

"I was looking for you too, I don't know how much longer I could have looked at them," I said, scrunching my face up and then laughing.

"Yes, ok, well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the library with me for about 15 minutes in lunch break because we have to finish our Government class project," Liz said hopefully.

"Of course, it's time for homeroom now, come on," I smiled at her, and we walked together.

When we sat down, Mr Anderson was handing out a bunch of Glee club posters.

"How are you finding it here, Cameron?" he asked me as he approached my table.

"Fine, thanks," I said slowly, unsure as to why he was being so nice.

Probably something to do with mom.

"That's good," Mr Anderson muttered and continued around the room.

Just then, Bex slipped into the room and into her seat beside me, unnoticed.

"My mom and dad were arguing over some small thing and made me late," she rolled her eyes, and started munching a Kit Kat.

I laughed at one of my best friends; she was so athletic and had such a perfect figure yet ate like a fully grown man!

"Ohmigod Cammie, you have to see Cara Delevingne's new photo on Instagram!" Bex squealed shoving her iPhone in front of my face.

Fangirl mode Bex is uncontrollable Bex.

**Page break.**

After long, boring lessons it was lunch and I made my way to our regular table. Everyone was already on it except Zach and Grant.

"I think we should all come round to my house in the weekend, it'll be fun," Macey said smiling, her fingers intertwined in Sam's.

"Yes! I can beat Zach's ass on FIFA!" Sam said grinning, just as Zach and Grant sat down.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Zach said smirking.

Oh, have I ever mentioned how incredible sexy his smirk is? Well it is.

"I didn't invite you to play on the PlayStation, I invited you so we could have another bonding session with Cammie! She's new, remember, she still hasn't gotten to know us, let alone the boys!" Macey announced.

I blushed a little, as everyone looked at me.

"I've gotten to know Cammie," Zach said, smirking at me.

"Yeah, through some gay game you're always playing with her!" Grant said smirking.

"I personally think it's really cute, I wish a guy would do that to me!" Liz said dreamily, causing Jonas to blush.

"I agree, Truths is a really cute game!" Bex said, with half a hamburger in her mouth.

I was blushing even harder, and the redder my face went the bigger Zach's smirk went.

"Whatever, Liz and I are going to go to the library, see you later," I said, standing up.

Macey and Bex decided to come along as well and we all walked to the school library.

"When will you and Zach get together!" Bex moaned.

"I know right, they're so perfect for each other!" Macey said, sounding annoyed.

"They're so cute!" Liz joined in, resulting to me slapping her lightly.

As we entered the library, I immediately felt a rush of heat coming towards me, from the heater. Everything was so ancient yet beautiful, there were millions of books and pretty mahogany book shelves, I wish I came here more often.

It was also evident "people like us" as Macey put it didn't come to the library more often because the few students in the library were looking in our direction.

"I'll start typing the project up, can you guys look for some books that might help?" Liz asked, and we nodded.

It was like a maze, except when we had been searching for about 5 minutes, Macey decided to fall onto a couch. Why was there a couch in the library?

"I feel so tired, you know, I hardly got any sleep last night because my brother was shouting "CAMMIE" in his sleep!" Macey groaned, and lied down.

"WHAT?" Bex screamed "Are you serious?"

"Totally! That boy has it bad," Macey winked at me.

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or only joking but I stuck to her only joking.

"I don't care, oh look, I found the book Liz was looking for-"

I was cut off by a gasp from Bex.

"Look who's decided to come to the library!" she squealed.

Macey and I got up, and joined Bex in peering through a bookshelf, to the entrance of the library.

Grant, Jonas, Zach and Sam had just walked in and sat down in some chairs, in the "history" section.

"Why did they come here? Once Sam said him and his fellow jocks would never be caught dead in the _library_!" Macey exclaimed.

"I swear they don't even take History…" I added.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Bex grinned at us.

**Page break.**

I knew we shouldn't have listened to Bex, if we hadn't, I wouldn't have been crouching behind a bookshelf, right behind where Zach was, trying to listen in to what they were saying.

"Dude, why did you bring us here?" Sam asked Zach.

"I thought we could have some man talk," Zach smirked.

"MAN TALK?" Bex whispered to us.

I was suddenly very interested.

"In a LIBRARY?" Grant asked incredulously.

"Don't laugh but I like libraries, I like reading." Zach said, looking down at his shoes.

I COULD HAVE DIED RIGHT NOW! HOW CUTE!

This caused Jonas, Grant and Sam to erupt into laughter. Like, really loud laughter.

"Boys?" the librarian walked up to them. "What is this racket?"

"Sorry, my friend here said something very funny," Sam sniggered, pointing to Zach who was blushing a little.

"Well, please leave if you're going to make more noise!" she hissed, and walked away.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Jonas asked Zach.

"It was about Cammie," Zach said, blushing a bit more.

However, we would never know what he was going to say because just then, Liz just happened to be finding a book FROM THE BOOKSHELF WE WERE HIDING BEHIND and she accidently fell. Onto the bookshelf. Which fell onto us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Macey let out a huge shriek as all these books came flying onto us.

Liz then saw us and started hyperventilating.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed, as Macey, Bex and I were trying to shove the books to a side and get the hell out!

"I think I have a broken ankle," Bex muttered.

I, however, had fallen on my front and had an ass which now occupied "The Encyclopaedia of American History" which is probably the biggest book I have ever seen. Ouch!

Liz was rushing to take the books off us, and we just lay there aching all over.

"Bex, your plans always result to something horrible," Macey exclaimed.

Just then, the boys walked over and let out gasps. Which turned to laughter.

"How the hell did you manage this?" Sam asked Macey as he pushed the bookshelf back in its original place.

"Liz," she said, glaring at Liz who was nearly in tears! Aw!

"Gallagher Girl," Zach laughed and lifted the book from my ass (PHEW) and then helped me up.

However, due to my fall, my skirt had risen dangerously high! How embarrassing can one day get?

"I think I have a bruised ass," I groaned, and clutched my sides.

"At least you don't have a bruised leg! Now everyone can see it!" Bex complained, as Grant was helping her up.

"What even were you doing there?" Jonas asked.

"We were helping Liz find a book," I said quickly.

"And I fell onto them guys," Liz said quietly.

"It's okay, Liz," I smiled and hugged her.

"I think we should get out before anyone notices the damage," Macey said, as Sam lifted her into his arms and ran out of the library. Bex also left, holding onto Grant for support and Jonas and Liz went to finish her project. Just as Zach and I were leaving, a voice shouted to us.

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" said the librarian. "You will not leave until you clean up this mess!"

I looked at Zach who looked back at me, biting on his lip.

"Fine, ok," I grumbled, and started by picking the light books from the floor and placing them onto the bookshelf.

"Look what you've gotten me into, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, moaning, as he placed some heavier books back into the shelf.

"It was Liz! Now she's gone off with Jonas even though I am so not at any fault!" I shouted, getting annoyed because my ass was hurting and I was having to pick up these heavy books.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked, stopping and looking at me.

"Yeah, I just, I just…wanna lie down." I said suddenly.

Zach raised an eyebrow and I slowly got onto a couch which was beside where I had fallen. I lowered myself onto it, lying on my front.

"I thought stuff like that only happened in movies," Zach said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

"I bet you found it really entertaining, Zachary."

"Oh, you bet I did, Cameron," he smirked.

"Why don't you clear up all these books while I have a much needed nap?" I asked sweetly.

Zach groaned, and continued picking the books up.

How perfect can a guy get?

**Page break.**

The sound of a bell woke me up and at first I didn't know where I was. Then suddenly I remembered I was in the library and all the books had been placed onto the bookshelf, looking as if nothing had even happened. Zach was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch reading a book.

"Alright, lunch is over, let's go to Bio," I said, stretching my arms.

Then I realised Zach's jacket had been placed over my legs. Oh my gosh!

"Cammie," Zach said, turning to look at me. "Lunch was over a while ago. That's the end of the day bell."

Wait, so I had missed two whole lessons?!

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted, sitting up.

"You looked so peaceful and cute, I couldn't." Zach smirked.

"Well now mom's probably gone mad searching for me!" I shouted, louder and made my way out of the library.

There was no one else in there, just Zach and I.

"Let's find your mom then," Zach said, walking out of the library with me, his jacket wrapped over his forearm.

"Where else do you think I'm going!" I shouted again.

Mom's office was really close to the library, so we reached there in less than a minute and I barged in.

Mom was sitting in her chair, looking very peaceful, drinking coffee and typing on her laptop.

"Cammie, is everything ok? And oh, hello Zach!" she smiled at us.

WHAT?!

"No, yeah, everything's alright, I came to see what time you were planning on going home!" I smiled back.

"At about 5pm, honey," mom said.

"Hey, I can take you home if you want," Zach offered.

Mom smiled at him, and answered for me.

"That would be wonderful, Zachary. Bye for now, you two," mom winked and we left her office.

"Sorry. And thanks for giving me the ride." I said, feeling bad at shouting at Zach.

I guess no one really noticed we were gone!

"It's ok Gallagher Girl," Zach said, leading me to his car.

Being the gentleman he is, Zach opened and closed my door for me and then got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Sometimes during football practise I fall onto my ass and it hurts, but you get over it," Zach assured me and started driving back home. "Mom used to give me ice packs but they just make you really cold."

I laughed.

"I might have to ask your mom to apply an ice pack on my ass!"

"Why bother asking her when you have me," Zach winked.

"Watch it, Zachary," I laughed, and hit his arm.

Geez, his biceps were SO beautiful.

When he pulled up outside his house, we both went inside. Macey was on the couch, eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching Pretty Little Liars.

"Did you guys have fun?" she winked at us.

"Yeah, cause you ditched us!" I muttered.

"But Cammie, I thought you once mentioned you LOVE spending your time with my brother!" Macey said sweetly.

I could strangle her right now!

"You what?" Zach said smirking.

"MACEY!" I groaned.

"Hey, do you want me to put the ice pack onto your ass right now? That bruise must be pretty ugly by now," Zach asked.

"Hey, you know, I think Cammie once said how she wanted you really badly to touch her ass, didn't you Cammie?" Macey gasped.

"MACEY!"

"Are you serious Gallagher Girl?!"

**It's snowing here! I started this chapter on Monday and now it's Saturday oops. I have this horrible sore throat and I feel like dying. The library scene was inspiration from my friends and I spying on my crush in the library, by covering our faces with a book and peeking over the top! Haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I have decided I like long chapters. **

**Please review, I really appreciate them! Love you! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews! I didn't get round to replying to those with Fanfiction accounts via PM but hopefully if you review this chapter, I will. I got like 17 or something, that's crazy! **

**Its our half term now, so we have the next week off! YAY!**

**Also, I got a review saying it was a bit harsh of Macey to say something like that in front Zach because Cammie probably wanted it to be a secret, but Macey's just playing around, and she knows both Cammie and Zach are crushing on each other. **

**Do you guys want Zach's POV? I wasn't too sure on that, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :)**

It had been three weeks since the "library incident" and no, Zach had not applied ice to me, I did that myself. There was a football game coming up so my cheer team and I were busily planning a routine which needed to be _perfection_, as Tina put it.

Tina's a whole other story. She's such a bitch, and she walks around the school like she owns it, PLUS she is "in love" with Zach, as I heard her whispering to Anna Fetterman, and I know he hates her. In fact, he despises her guts. Yeah. And she keeps telling me I should consider it a favour that she allowed me to be part of the cheer team and that I never get _anything_ right. Ugh. Why is someone like Tina Walters in my life?

Anyway, so we had just finished practice, Bex lead me to her car.

"Have you got plans for the weekend?" she asked me.

"Not really, I was planning on catching up with homework and obviously revising for my math exam. It's next week and I am hoping to get an A," I smiled.

"That sucks, because I was hoping you could come over and we could watch a movie or something. We haven't really gone out in a while," Bex said.

"Yeah, well, I'll text you," I said, as Bex started driving her car to my street.

"Or do you have better plans with Mr Zachary Goode?" Bex asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not that I know of," I grinned at her, and she pulled up outside my house.

"I'm gonna drop off Macey's phone, she left it in the Gym locker room, so see ya later," Bex called to me as I entered my house.

Mom and dad were obviously not at home, mom finishing at about 5pm and dad finishing at 7/8pm.

There's never that much for someone like me to do, I didn't even want to go over to Macey's because I didn't want her and Zach to find me annoying and clingy so I decided to snuggle up into my bed and revise trig.

**PAGE BREAK**

I guess time flies when you're having fun, because when I stopped for a break, mom and dad were both downstairs.

"Hey, kiddo," mom beamed at me.

"Hey guys," I smiled at her and dad.

They were such a happy couple, it made me happy as well.

"How was school?" dad asked.

"Well it was fine, I guess, cheer practice was fine as well, Tina, the head cheerleader is really annoying though," I groaned, and sat on the kitchen stool.

"You know, when I was in high school, there was this really annoying and horrible cheerleader called Jessie, and she always made fun of me for reasons unknown. I know how much it sucks," mom said, rubbing my back.

"I remember her," dad grinned.

Mom and dad had known each other since high school, and they just happened to go to the same collage. Even though they say they didn't start dating until college, I bet they started in high school!

"You never tell me about your high school memories!" I complained, and motioned for them to start talking.

"One time your father got a week's detentions because he "accidently" smacked my butt," mom said, giggling. "The teachers considered it immature behaviour."

"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed, laughing out loud.

"I swear, Rachel, there was an insect on your BACK and I just hit it so it would die!" dad moaned. "Anyways, what's for dinner?"

"Actually," mom winked at me "We're going over next door. They invited me last night and I guess I forgot to tell you. Sophia insisted on us coming to try some new meal she's learned to cook at these classes she attends!"

"Sounds good to me," dad chuckled.

"Are we going now?" I asked, looking at my clothes.

They were still the same as the ones I wore to school today and according to Macey, that simply won't do.

Mom nodded, and I rushed upstairs to get changed. Obviously my wardrobe is rather limited because I had mostly summer clothes (I _am_ from California!) however I managed to find cotton leggings and a thick, warm sweater, with my faded red Converse high-tops.

"Honey we're getting late!" mom called upstairs, and I ran down, to see mom and dad in their coats, waiting.

We made our way to the Goode's and after pushing the doorbell, the front door was opened by a young, brunette girl. Who was SO cute!

"Hi," she smiled at me first, and then my parents. "I'm Savannah."

Oh, Savannah! Well she was SUCH a cutie!

"Hey, Savannah, I'm Cammie," I grinned, and pat her on the back.

"I'm her dad, and this is her mom," dad said, also patting her.

"Oh, I know Cammie, my brother talks about her sometimes." Savannah giggled, and lead us inside.

ZACH TALKS ABOUT ME!?

Savannah lead us through the hallway, into the living room, in which Ian, Sophia, Macey and Zach were seated.

"Rachel! Matthew! Cammie!" Sophia exclaimed, and gave us each a kiss on the cheek.

Macey said how she was half Italian, and Italian's seemed to be generally happier, and obviously more beautiful. I guess that's where Zach got his slightly tanned skin from.

"Cammie, do you want to go upstairs with me? When dad gets medical he _doesn't _stop!" Macey laughed, as Ian started talking about some new antibiotic. It was sweet how Macey called her step-father, "dad".

Ian was also a doctor, he was a dermatologist and worked in the same hospital as dad, and they were pretty good friends. Dad was glad he found someone to eat lunch with!

"Sure," I smiled at Macey, who lead me to her bedroom.

Zach was following us from behind, carrying Savannah. Aw!

"I'm so glad you're here! Bex came over saying you were going to revise for the math test, and I was getting worried you wouldn't show up!" Macey giggled.

"Oh, no, I would never miss a meeting with your family!" I laughed, and sat on Macey's bright pink couch. _Typical Macey_.

"Cammie, do you wanna see my new phone!" Savannah squealed, running up to me.

I nodded, and she took out an iPhone 4s from her pocket.

"Geez, when I was your age I'm pretty sure I had one of them $20 Nokia's!" I laughed.

"Oh, well Zach got an iPhone 5 and gave me his old phone!" Savannah squealed, and hugged her phone.

"She won't shut up about her new phone," Macey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Savannah sighed, and sat down next to me.

Zach placed himself onto the bed, with Macey.

"I'm bored," Savannah moaned.

"I thought I downloaded Temple Run 2 for you!" Zach said, scrunching his forehead, confused.

"You did. I'm just bored now."

"So, how was your day, Cammie?" Macey asked me.

She was basically in all my lessons, so I was guessing she meant cheer practise.

"Tina, right, she is such a bit- mean person!" I exclaimed, stopping the swear word to slip out because Savannah was listening.

"What did she do this time?" Macey laughed.

"Said that I kept doing the routine wrong and that I didn't know how to do anything right!" I said, annoyed.

"If you want I'll pull out her wig tomorrow in front of our grade," Macey said smugly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Let's save that for another time," I giggled and winked at Macey.

"Who's Tina?" Savannah asked.

"A girl who we know," Zach said.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie? Or we could go to the pool or something," Macey suggested.

"Let's watch a movie later, but I don't have any swim wear…" I mumbled.

"That's ok, I have a whole closet full of bikinis," Macey grinned at me.

She then leaned closer to my ear "I think my brother's going to be in for a treat."

"Macey!" I moaned, nudging her, with a small smile on my face.

**PAGE BREAK**

"3…2…1…JUMP!" Savannah squealed, as Macey, Zach, Savannah and I dived into the pool.

It turns out the Goode's have an indoor pool as well as one in their back yard, _how cool is that!?_ I had borrowed a floral pink bikini from Macey, who wore some extravagant, diamond studded one. But that didn't matter because right now Zach was standing opposite me in the pool, splashing water in Savannah's face. I don't think I can handle Zach in swimming trunks, which clung onto his muscular legs in the water, with his visible six pack and this huge smile on his face as he played with Savannah.

After ten minutes, of swimming around the pool, trying to play tag, Savannah slid out.

"Last one to the hot tub has to eat all the vegetables mom serves for dinner!" she squealed, as we all ran to the hot tub.

Savannah was obviously the slowest and a bit behind us so Zach claimed he had a bad ankle, and was last in the hot tub.

I am sorry but is that not the more adorable thing ever!?

"This is so nice," I said, leaning against the side of the hot tub, taking in all the heat from the bubbling water.

"We come here for family discussions. Like what we should eat for dinner." Zach said.

I smiled; the Goode's were by far the coolest family I'd ever known.

**PAGE BERAK**

After spending half an hour in the hot tub, we dried ourselves and went to eat dinner.

Seeing as Sophia was half Italian, she had decided to embrace that Italian side of her and cook us like five pizzas and pasta and stuff.

I also happened to sit right in between my dad and Zach.

"This is so lovely, Sophia!" My mom said grinning.

"That means so much, Rachel, darling!" Sophia replied, with a huge smile on her face.

And frankly, it _was _lovely.

"So, Cameron, how are you finding school?" Ian asked me.

"It's really cool, yeah, I think everyone's really nice and it helps that I have mom whenever I get lost," I said, feeling awkward.

"Macey says she's found a real best friend in you!" Ian smiled.

I looked at Macey, who was staring at her pasta.

"Yeah, I am so grateful for her, Macey's amazing," I grinned, and Macey returned one.

"That's so cute!" Sophia squealed "How are you finding Zach? I hope he's not being too much of a nuisance!"

Zach smirked at his mom and at me.

"Well, he's quite the gentleman, except he has some sort of obsession with smirking," I laughed.

"Oh, well there's a reason." Sophia winked at Zach, who was still smirking. "In third grade, there was this girl Zach had a very big crush on!"

Is it bad of me to be jealous of a third grader?

"And she was all badass and obviously wasn't interested in him, so Ian gave Zach some girl advice."

"Girl advice in third grade!?" dad exclaimed "Gee, I wish Ian was my dad!"

"Yes, well, Ian told Zach that smirking always got him the girls, and Zach obviously went up to his crush and smirked straight for literally a whole week. Except it didn't end so well, because the girl slapped him and asked why he kept looking at her like that."

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, laughing really hard.

"Yep. He still thinks smirking makes him look all badass and hot," Ian said, and Zach blushed a little.

"Aw, Zachy!" I cooed at him.

"Don't go there, Gallagher Girl," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered because his breath had hit a sensitive spot, just behind my ear.

"Well, if we're all finished, allow me to clear the table," Sophia announced, standing up.

"No, Sophia, it's ok! I'll do it," I said quickly.

"I'll help," Zach said, also standing up.

"I have known you for over sixteen years, Zachary, and not once have you offered to help clear the table!" Sophia said, gasping.

"I think it's got something to do with a certain Cameron Morgan," Macey said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Whatever," Zach said, and took the plates to the kitchen.

"So, your parents…they're awesome," I said, helping Zach load the dishwasher.

"They think they're hilarious," Zach laughed.

"I think they're hilarious. And yeah, my mom and dad are like that, especially dad. He tries to pretend he's younger than he is!" I groaned, and leaned against the kitchen surface.

"Cool. Well," Zach took a small breath "It's my seventeenth next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's like, gonna be here, at home."

I smiled "Sure, that sounds fun. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Great," Zach said smirking.

"Cool. " I replied, feeling really awkward.

Thank God Macey always knows when to come in to a room.

"Are you two finished? Because Cammie's parents say she needs to go soon, and I have a lot to discuss with her, like what she's going to wear next week, so could you please leave her alone for about fifteen minutes?" Macey snapped.

"Sure, whatever, she's all yours," Zach said, raising his arms in a surrendering way and walked upstairs, probably into his room.

"We need to talk!"

**PAGE BREAK**

"Yes?" I asked, Macey, tapping my hand against my lap in time to a Taylor Swift song.

"So, do you like my brother?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said, biting my lip.

"I think he likes you. If I get you and him together, what would I get in return?" She asked.

"Macey, you don't have to," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda do, there is SO much sexual tension between you two!"

"Macey! Shut up!" I whispered, and hit her with a pillow "He could be listening to us! And there is no sexual tension!"

"Whatever you say, _Gallagher Girl,_" Macey said, attempting a deep, Zach-like voice.

"Shut up Macey."

**The next chapter is Zach's party and Zach and Cammie will get together! YAY. Sorry if this seemed kinda boring, I just wanted to introduce you to the Goode's a bit better, so now I can continue to write lots of Zammie and other Cammie-and-her-friends' stuff :) Please review, I love you all so much3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, I love you so much! Feel free to PM me about anything, I'd love to talk to you :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Cammie, can you pass me the mascara?" Bex asked me, holding her hand out.

We (Macey, Liz, Bex and I) were getting ready for Zach's party in Macey's bedroom, and Liz was going crazy because her Chemistry exam was tomorrow. It was going to be a masquerade ball, so we were all really excited.

So far, none of us had gotten changed, we were all on yoga pants and tanks, putting our make up on.

"You know, Grant asked me to go with him to the party!" Bex squealed, jumping up and down, but then stopping because she realised her mascara was going to get ruined.

"What? Is he showing up to the party and meeting you here?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, he said whatever was easier for me," Bex said, daydreaming. Probably about Grant.

"Well, Sam is coming earlier to help Zach make sure everything's ready." Macey told us, reapplying another layer of lipstick!

**(A/N: just to clarify, the girls are doing their own make up because I don't like it when Macey does everyone's make up haha)**

I swear that girl just used up half the tube!

"Well, Jonas hasn't asked me out yet but yesterday he told me I was a great person and I bet he is going to at the party! What if we have our first kiss?!" Liz said hyperventilating, momentarily forgetting about her exam.

"I hope you do! Grant and I are probably going to have ours today as well!" Bex said.

"What about you, Cammie?" Macey asked, giving me a knowing smile.

"Um…Hey, Macey, can you help me with my liquid eyeliner? I've not got a very steady hand." I smiled.

"Sure," Macey dropped her lipstick and came to do my eyeliner.

Her hands were cool against my face and I closed my eyes, liking the tickly feeling the eyeliner was giving me.

"So, do you have a date for the party?" Bex asked me.

Damn you, Rebecca!

"Did Zach ask you? Oh my god, you could be with the birthday boy himself!" Liz squealed.

"He's not a celebrity…And anyways, why would Zach ask me? It's not as if we _like_ each other!" I said, as if it was obvious.

"Whatever you say, Cammie," Bex sang.

"Anyways. Macey, have you got our masks?" I asked, changing the topic.

Macey's eyes lit up and she whipped the four masks from her top draw. They were all the same, studded with gold diamond-like things. Basically, they were beautiful.

"I wanted Zach to get a matching one but he has this green one! GREEN! Just because he wants to stick out of the crowd! It's disgusting!" Macey complained.

"Why green?" Liz asked.

"It's his favourite colour," I said, smiling.

"Cammie would know," Macey raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on her face.

"Um, Macey, can I see your dress? I was _dying_ to see it!" I exclaimed, with a bright smile on my face.

"Honey, you can try to change the topic all you want, but we're gonna find out sometime," Macey said, patting my shoulder.

She then ran to her closet and told us to keep our eyes shut.

"3…2…1…_Voila_!"

Our eyes shot open and I gasped. Her dress was literally beautiful! It was a gold silk gown with boned bodice and full skirt which came out and looked absolutely gorgeous.**  
**

"Macey!" Liz gasped, and touched the soft fabric of the dress.

"It's nice, right?" Macey smirked, and laid it on her bed.

"What kind of dresses do you guys have?" she asked, cocking her hip.

Liz went to her dress first, and took off the cover. It was strapless, sequin, hot pink floor length dress which made her look so cute and petite. **(A/N: it's so much effort to put the links up lol so if you want them, PM me?) **

"Me gusta," Macey said, walking up to it, and examining it.

It was so nice but obviously Macey was going to look the best tonight.

"My turn!" Bex exclaimed, and got out her dress.

It was going to look so hot on her! It was a black, lace, floor length ball gown with laced sleeves.

"Oh my gosh, that's so nice!" I squealed.

"Thanks , Macey helped me choose it," Bex winked at Macey.

"So, Cammie, are you gonna show us the dress you plan on wooing Zachary Goode with?" Macey asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but I do not plan on wooing anyone!" I hissed.

"It was a joke, geez," Macey grinned "Can we _please_ see your beautiful dress you've been hiding from me all week, which you do not plan on using for any wooing purposes?"

"That's more like it," I chucked, and took my dress from its cover.

It was a purple lace, long, strapless ball gown which had a black bow tied around just above my waist, and it was tight but flared outwards, under my ass. Mom helped me choose the dress, and made me look very sophisticated, which I liked.

"Not bad, Cammie, not bad," Macey said, nodding in approval.

"Are you serious? It's gorgeous!" Liz gushed.

"Mom said purple looks nice on me," I smiled.

"Your _mom _chose this?" Bex blurted.

"Yeah. Mom's got a good taste in clothing, plus, who else was gonna pay?!" I laughed.

"We are going to look so hot," Macey announced, smirking at us.

* * *

"Are you ready, girls?" mom asked us, walking into Macey's room.

It turns out Sophia was attending the party, obviously with Ian and they invited mom and dad. MY MOM AND DAD WERE AT THE SAME PARTY AS ZACH AND I!

Unfortunately, they both had cameras in their hands. Yay.

"Oh my god!" Sophia almost screamed, when she saw us. "YOU LOOK INCREDIBLE!"

And along with the screaming, she took about 50 photos of us. Yawn.

"You look so mature, aw!" mom said, faking wiping her eyes.

"Whatever, why don't you attack Zach with photos and let us put our shoes on?" Macey asked Sophia.

"Whatever you want, darling," Sophia smiled, took mom by the arm and lead her out.

"You do know they're not letting us leave the party before taking 100 photos of us each and like 200 with our dates?" I asked them.

"God," Bex cursed.

"I think that's cute of them! At least I can show mom what I looked like in my dress!" Liz beamed.

Cutie!

"Alright, guys, lets put our shoes on!" Macey said, taking a pair of gold, diamond studded (surprise surprise) Louis Vuitton 6 inch heels.

"How are you gonna walk in them?" Liz asked, gasping.

"Years of practice, that's how," Macey laughed.

She looked so gorgeous, and the shoes totally completed her outfit.

I had purple 4 inch Louboutins, Bex also had black Louboutins and Liz was wearing silver patent flats.

"I can't walk in heels," Liz explained when Macey demanded why she wasn't wearing heels.

She was lucky she was tall, because even though she was shorter than us in our heels, she was only a bit shorter.

"Well, Bex and I should probably go now because our dates are waiting! Bye! See you later," Macey blew a kiss and ran off with Bex.

You read that right, she _ran_ in SIX inch heels. That is not normal.

"Are you ready to see the party?" I asked Liz.

The Goode's house was huge and they had this huge marble area in the middle of their house, with the marble staircase going down the middle, so from the door to Macey's room, we could see the party in full swing.

"Yes, yes I am," I smiled, and we walked out of the room together.

As I guessed, the party was in full swing! Obviously, as it was a _ball_ there was only so much "full swing" there could be. There was slow music playing, whilst couples danced in the middle, there was a string quartet accompanied with a jazz band and waiters were walking all around, carrying trays of cocktails, soft drinks and food. Everyone was in their masks except one boy in particular. One boy who was staring up at me, and even though we were quite a distance away I swear I saw a sparkle in his emerald green eyes. However, a few seconds later, he was distracted by a guest handing him a birthday card.

"Does my mask look ok?" I asked Liz.

"It looks perfect. What about mine?" she asked, worriedly.

"Perfect, too." I smiled, and we walked down the stairs.

Obviously, doing this without causing much attention was hard seeing as we were the only people who were probably using the stairs.

"Cammie! Liz!" my mom and Sophia ran up to us, and took a picture on their cameras.

Mom wore a simple, yet elegant blue ball gown and Sophia was wearing a green one, which hugged her gorgeous figure.

"You guys look amazing," I laughed, hugging them.

"Thank you so much! Have you met Zach yet? He was asking where you were!" Sophia winked at me, before going off to two men who were sipping champagne, standing to a side. No doubt dad and Ian.

"Ooh, there's Bex, Grant, Sam, Macey and Jonas!" Liz squealed, pointing to the gang of people.

Grant, Sam and Jonas were all in tuxedo's and silver masks, but it was easy to tell them apart, nonetheless.

"You look really nice, Liz," Jonas said, and Liz went a shade of bright red.

"And you…Cammie," Jonas hurried to add.

"Thanks, Jonas," I smiled and got a drink of orange juice from a tray being carried beside me.

"Nice party," I said smiling.

"We helped with the décor," Sam said smugly.

I laughed, and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Hey guy-"

Zach just happened to walk up to us when I realised what I was drinking was not orange juice, but an alcoholic beverage!

"EW!" I spat out the contents of my mouth on the floor, in front of Zach.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I thought it was orange juice! I'm so sorry!" I said to Zach, grabbed some tissues from a waiter and tried to clear the mess up.

The others, however, seemed to find it hilarious. Mom also happened to be near us at that moment and got a shot of the "juice" flying out of my mouth!

"Cammie," Macey said, between laughter "I am literally face palming so hard right now!"

"Hey," Zach touched my arm, and I looked up at him.

"Leave it, I'll get someone to clean it up."

I smiled, and stood up, thankful for not having to sit in an awkward position, clearing up liquid on the floor.

"Do you have any water?" I asked, hopefully because my throat had become dry.

"Sure, I'll take you to the kitchen," Zach said, wish a smirk on his face as he led me to his kitchen.

"Ugh, sorry, I'm so embarrassing!" I groaned, gulping down the glass of water Zach gave me.

"It's ok! Honestly, it was funny!" he said, still smirking.

It was nicer in the kitchen, there was a quiet, calm atmosphere but I could still faintly hear Dancin' Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum coming from the party.

"I believe I didn't get to comment on how great you look," Zach said, looking into my eyes.

"Aw, Zachy! You too!" I cooed, pinching his cheeks, which were surprisingly smooth. He probably shaved before the party.

"Our moms wouldn't stop taking photos of me," Zach said laughing.

"I know right! Same here!" I laughed along with him "Talking of moms, I bet they're wondering where the birthday boy is, we should probably get back."

"Yeah." Zach said, walking out of the kitchen, next to me.

"You should probably put your mask on," I said.

"Thanks for reminding me," Zach smirked and pulled his green mask over his head, onto his eyes.

"I guess I'll see you later, Gallagher Girl. I need to see someone," Zach said, and walked away to his other guests.

The thing about going to a formal event when you're single is that you have nobody to dance with. And the other couples are basically rubbing in your faces how they have a boyfriend. Even Liz was dancing with Jonas right now! What happened to me and her staying together!? The only reason I came to the dance was because I was such good friends with Zach, otherwise this would have been the most humiliating thing ever!

I sighed, and walked over to the bowl of punch and poured myself some. Surprisingly, it was really good!

"Cammie! Hi!" Bex called from the crowd of dancing people, and her and Grant waved.

How embarrassing can this get? I smiled at them, and they continued to sway in time with the music. Ha, suckers, they were missing out on some delicious punch!

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind me and I spun around.

A tall-ish boy (probably my height with me wearing heels) was standing there, in a tux and black mask, smiling at me. Did I recognise him? No.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Did I recognise his voice? No. And I'm pretty sure mom once said something about not dancing with strangers but whatever, I had nobody else to dance with.

"Sure," I smiled, and accepted his hand, and walked to the dance floor.

I doubt he even knew who I was but the way he swayed in time with me and kinda kept his distance was really sweet!

When the dance was over he smiled and walked over to a lonely looking girl, standing to the side, and asked her for a dance! AW! Maybe I should scrap becoming anything really challenging when I'm older and go to all the parties, and dance with the loners!

* * *

Right, so it was like two hours into the party and I had only danced once!? Liz had bought Jonas over to come entertain me a few times, because apparently I looked bored, and mom came to take more photos but apart from that, no one really noticed me, and I like it.

"I've been keeping count of how much punch you've been consuming and you've had a lot!" Macey laughed, coming up to me with Sam.

"Yeah, well, it's nice," I said, taking another sip from my glass.

"You seem bored." Macey commented.

"Yeah, well, it's ok," I smiled.

"No it's not!" Macey moaned "I helped organise this party, therefore it is party _my _party. And no one can not have fun at my party!"

"It's ok, Macey!" I laughed.

"Would you like a dance?" Sam asked me, walking up to me.

I shook my head.

"It's fine! Seriously! You guys go dance and have fun, I need to go talk to mom about something!" I smiled, and walked to mom.

"Honey!" Mom exclaimed, and took another photo.

"Mom," I rolled my eyes.

"Have you been having fun on the dance floor?" Ian asked me, nudging dad.

"I don't really have a date to dance with!" I laughed awkwardly.

"Aw, honey, you shoulda asked your daddy!" dad smiled, and took my hand.

"Are you serious?!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Yep," dad grinned, and lead me to the dance floor.

Mom, Sophia and Ian were standing there, "aw"ing at us dancing, and obviously mom and Sophia were taking SO many photos!

It was nice dancing with dad, cuddling him was one of the bestest thin in the world.

When the song was over, dad walked to mom. I was going to walk to join them, except someones hand was on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zach. I could notice those green eyes from anywhere.

"Do you wanna dance? I hear the next song's a good one," Zach asked.

I decided to play dumb.

"Sorry, but who are you? And I don't dance with strangers." I said, as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Stranger? I'm hurt, Gallagher Girl!" Zach laughed.

"Well, I guess now you've found out who I am, I've gotta dance with you," I said, as Zach bought me into his arms.

When the hottest guy you know asks you to dance you hyperventilate. But when this hot guy pulls you into his (muscular) arms to slow dance to Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum, it's a whole new level of hyperventilation!

I internally sobbed a little when the song ended and Zach let go of me.

"I was looking for you all evening, and now I guess I've finally had my dance." Zach whispered.

"Yeah. It felt nice." I said, my breath catching in my throat as he moved in closer.

"But there was something else I wanted to do this evening." Zach said, in an incredibly deep, sexy voice.

I wouldn't be freaking out now if his eyes weren't glued to my lips! Oh my god!

"Yeah?" I asked, my pulse going at 100000bpm.

"Something I've been meaning to do for a while," he said, slowly.

Could he just tell me what he was meaning to tell me for a while? Instead of taking it real slow.

And then when he'd finally moved in so close, that his lips were like half a millimetre away from mine, he whispered "This."

And then he pressed his lips onto mine. And kissed me.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. _

**They finally kissed! I wonder what's going to happen next…Please review! This took me like two hours to write and I did over 3000 words! How crazy is that!? The next chapter won't be a different scene/day, it will continue from their kiss so you get to know all the cute little fluffy details. Who doesn't love Zammie? **

**Also, I haven't re-read this to check for any spelling/grammar mistakes so sorry! I did this in a hurry! **

**It's half term and it's already Wednesday! Ugh I've gotten no homework done and haven't revised that much either. I think I should be crowned queen of procrastination! Love you! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah so I've also had that "whatever-i-write-doesn't-sound-right" phase so I have (hopefully) overcome it. Sorry for the late update…**

**This chapter's dedicated to you guys! **

**xxbballuvrxx3****, ****Uknowiloveu****, ****booklover4life12****, oemh, ****x suck my blood x luv ya x****, ****LoveBooks14****, ****CRAZYLADIE****, ****XxCandyygirlxX****, ****NicoleGoode****, Guest, ****therealDutchess****, Layla, ****Goode-Lover****, ****Zach-Goode' ****, 2bhonest, yomynameisxoxo (omg that's crazy we must be twins!), ****Ranger Girl 81****, Sammii, zachgoodeforever, kittykat. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

The kiss was so…gentle, a lingering touch of the lips, are there was a hesitation on both of our parts as we were taking the time to memorize the feeling before we parted. **(A/N: come on, it's the first kiss, it can't be **_**too **_**passionate! Haha)**

I immediately felt a small loss of heat as Zach gently took his lips from mine. He started into my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back. It was like we were alone, no one was around us, and it was just Zach and I.

"Thinking about it," I whispered "That's something I've been wanting to do for a while."

"Yeah," Zach looked as if he was about to kiss me again but Grant interrupted us.

"So, um, could you please make way for the birthday cake because it's dying to be cut," Grant grinned.

He was standing on the stage, with a microphone in his hand. Everyone stopped dancing and the music stopped, and Bex ran through the crowd, shoving a cake which was on a trolley thing ahead of her.

"I'll see you later," Zach said, smirking at me and walking to where the cake was.

Everyone had formed a crowd around him.

"Would you like to say something?" Grant asked Zach, holding the microphone out.

Zach took it, and bought it to his mouth.

"Thank you," he said smiling, scanning them until his eyes rested at me "Thank you for making this my best birthday ever."

**PAGE BREAK**

It was the day after Zach's birthday party and whilst my friends were experiencing horrible hangovers, I was ready to go to school. **(A/N: I didn't know whether the party was on Thursday or Friday so let's say it was Thursday!) **Macey, Liz and Bex had decided to crash at my house because they obviously couldn't drive back home and their dates were also drunk, therefore crashing at Zach's house. And there was Macey who never missed the chance of a sleepover.

I got out of bed and yawned really loudly, hoping to wake the girls up. Nope, didn't work. Aw, whatever, I didn't need them to wake up; it wasn't my perfect attendance record on the line!

After having a quick shower and pulling on a robe I went downstairs where mom and dad were eating their breakfast.

"Hey, kiddo," Mom smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"Good morning," I said, pouring Fruit Loops into my bowl.

"Did you sleep well? And what about your friends? Oh my god, I forgot they were here!" Mom exclaimed, getting up from the bar stool frantically.

"They're um kinda asleep but they really need it seeing as they went to sleep at 3am, so I'm gonna let them wake up when they feel they're ready…" I said, placing my hand on moms arm.

"Ok honey, well I'll forget I'm their headmistress and be their friends mom just for today," mom winked "Let me wash your bowl, go get ready!"

I grinned, and blew her a kiss whilst running up the stairs.

Obviously, if Macey were awake she'd say something about how I should dress more sophisticatedly to school but she wasn't and I pulled out a white pleated skirt, black knee high socks and a black long sleeved shirt that hugged my body. Obviously I had to wear my white patent heels, and I grabbed he leather jacket which was hanging on the back of my bedroom door.

"Bye guys! I'm going to school," I told my friends, who were all lying on my floor.

"Maybe not…" I sighed, and walked downstairs.

"Do you want a lift?" Dad asked me, as he grabbed his briefcase.

"No, honey, actually Zachary was waiting for her outside." Mom winked at me.

"Er, Cammie?" Dad said, turning to me, looking offended, "Bros before hoes?"

"Oh, dear lord," I muttered "Zach's not my 'hoe'?"

"Well, I saw you and him having a pretty good night last night," dad winked.

"Maybe it's called dancing…" I mumbled, grabbing five dollar bills and walking out of the house.

Sure enough, Zach was waiting outside my driveway with his (gorgeous) car. I was excited to see him except I didn't know whether he'd want to forget yesterday and just make stuff awkward.

I opened the door and slipped inside, Zach staring at me. _Was he checking me out_!?

"Hey," I said smiling awkwardly.

"Hey…I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore because-"

Oh great, this is where he says last night was nothing and we should forget about it.

"-I really enjoyed last night and I really like you."

Nothing, _nothing_ had prepared me for that.

"Well," I started, but I was cut off by a certain Goode's lips…Not that I was complaining.

It was really soft and I could hardly feel his lips against mine, so I pushed myself into him and kissed him hard. His hands were wrapped in my hair (which I had straightened and everything!) and mine were placed around his head. Until my heel accidently jabbed into his leg.

"OUCH!" he squealed a little and I immediately got off him.

"Are you ok?!" I gasped, and cursed myself for ruining what could have been a perfect moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll start driving now," Zach mumbled, and started up his car.

"Where are Macey, Bex and Liz? The guys are still asleep at home," Zach laughed.

"Same with them guys. We're lucky we didn't drink," I said, leaning back into the car seat.

"You looked really nice last night. Like, REALLY nice," Zach said, glancing at my reaction.

Which was unfortunately a not-so-pretty blush.

"I did have Macey McHenry doing my make up," I rolled my eyes.

"Whenever guests come over she scares them away by trying to attack them with her new make-up products. She's crazy."

I smiled, that was one of the reasons why I adored her.

Zach pulled up into a car space in the school car park and got out.

"Thanks for the ride, by the way, you won't need to soon, I'm gonna get a car," I said, walking towards the school next to Zach.

"Dayum," he cursed, smirking.

As much as he smirked and joked, I was still not oblivious to the fact that some people were staring at Zach and I. Like, turned to face us and staring…Rude!

"Why are people looking?" I asked, starting to feel insecure.

"It's apparently a big deal I'm with you now." He said, walking to my locker.

"With me?" I asked, gulping.

"Unless you don't want to be in a relationship…But your passionate kissing tells me otherwise." He said smirking.

"Shut up," I laughed, and opened my locker.

"Are you gonna do the typical boyfriend thing and carry my books to homeroom?" I asked, dropping them into his arms before he could reply.

"Only if you want me," he grinned before letting go, and letting my text books fall to the ground.

"Zach!" I groaned, pointing to them for him to pick up.

"Ok, ok," he said, putting his hands up as if to surrender and picking my books up.

"You look really nice today, by the way," he said, FINALLY!

And little things like that made my annoyance for Zach disappear before you could even say the first letter of his name.

**PAGE BREAK**

At lunch, I was slightly worried because there was no sign of either Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Sam or Grant…_anywhere_. HOW HUNGOVER COULD THEY HAVE BEEN!?

I slowly made my way to the queue in the caf and was about to pick up a tray when someone beat me to it.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," a deep, _incredibly sexy_ voice said from behind me.

"Zachy," I said smiling.

"I'm buying you lunch today." He said simply and piled on four slices of pizza, and two baguettes long with a salad pot, fries, chips and two Capri Suns.

"Thanks," was all I could say as he took out his dollar bills from his wallet and lead me to our usual table.

Unfortunately, half our grade was still recovering from hangovers, and those who still forced themselves to go to school were already asleep on the caf benches.

"Looks like we have the table all to ourselves," Zach said smugly, placing the tray down between us.

"Oh, how great," I teased, picking up a slice of pizza.

"Oh shit, looks like we're not on our own, there's Macey and Bex," Zach cursed, trying not to look up at them. "Before they sit down, is tonight after school an okay time to hang out?"

I could barely understand his fast words but said "sure" nonetheless.

"Oooh, what's happening here?" Bex asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Actually, there was. Except you just intruded in our lunch date." Zach smirked.

"Date? In the caf? Puh-lease!" Macey laughed, and sat next to Zach.

"So, are you all ok now?" I asked.

"Yup! Your mom though, oh my god, she is FABULOUS! She said she would sort out our absences for the morning!" Bex squealed.

"So, Zach, last night. Was. Bloody. Awesome!" Bex squealed again.

She was _so _high. Probably because she was drinking a bottle of coke and Bex has a tendency to get a natural high over extensive amounts of sugar.

"Thanks. Thanks for coming, too," Zach said, smiling.

Sam, Grant, Jonas and Liz then came over to the table; all helping themselves to what Zach had bought for me and him!

"Do you have any food from last night leftover, man?" Grant asked, shoving a handful of fries down his throat. Did he honestly have _no _manners!?

"Those chefs were soooo good!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah, come over after school and I'll feed you all the gourmet leftovers," Zach winked.

"Cammie will like them!" Sam said, doubling over with laughter.

Except no one laughed funny.

"Well, it was funny in my mind," he muttered.

"Anyway. So. My party is coming up soon!" Macey begun.

This was going to be a long lunch.

**PAGE BREAK.**

We were all currently at Zach's house, sitting around the Goode's dining table, sampling all the leftover food which was served to us by "Chef Zachary".

"Chef Zachary, Chef Zachary! Give me some more Pane Cotta! **(A/N: I think that's how you spell it!)**" Savannah giggled, and Zach ran to her with a plate of it.

"For you, Madam," he smiled, and bowed to her.

Zach and Savannah were the most adorable pair of siblings to exist!

"And I'd like all my plates to be topped up!" Grant said, Sam nodding with him.

Boys, ugh, if you fed them all the food in the whole world they still wouldn't be full up!

"Yes, Sir, your order will come to you in a few seconds," Zach said, running to the counter and grabbing four plates, then placing them in front of Sam and Grant.

"Bon Appetite!"

Whilst the boys were eating, Macey and Bex were painting each other's' nails (at the dinner table! I know!) and Liz and Jonas were using Liz's new flash cards to revise.

"Cammie, you know the Biology homework? Can I please copy yours?" Macey asked me with pleading eyes.

Honestly, I didn't know why she was asking me when THE Elizabeth Sutton (genius in all things science) was sitting on the same table as her.

"It's at home, I'll get it now," I smiled, and got up.

"That was an amazing meal, Chef Zachary!" I giggled, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

As I was making my way to the front door, Zach called for me.

"Cammie! I'll come with you!" he shouted and ran to me.

I smiled "Thanks, but there's no need."

"I can't let pretty girls like you go walking around in the dark on their own," Zach said, walking me to my front door.

"Firstly, take a look outside. It's still light. And secondly, my house is NEXT DOOR!" I laughed, getting my key out and opening the front door.

"Whatever," I heard Zach murmuring.

I ran upstairs to grab my Biology book and ran back down ready to leave, and that was when I saw it. There was a red number one flashing on the telephone's answer machine.

I have this thing where I _need_ to clear all the voicemails so I pressed on it. And that was when I heard it.

"This is urgent! Mr and Mrs Morgan, the "Murder of Christopher Morgan" case has now been re-opened. Call me back immediately. Joe Solomon, FBI."

**Ooh, I wonder what that's about! Sorry for the very un-original name, I thought my story would be incomplete without a Joe Solomon. I am about 1000 words short compared to my other chapters, but I decided on sticking to just over 2000 words as I can have more consistent updates from now on. Easter break tomorrow! Who's excited?! **

**Thanks so much for waiting, if you decided to wait for my new chapter, I appreciate it. Also, I am sorry if it didn't meet your expectations, it didn't exactly meet mine. **

**I LOVE YOU X**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Easter break! YAY.**

**This chapter's dedicated to the fabulous people who reviewed:**

**Guest, A. Rain, BellaGoode, I'm an R5 girl, WeAreTheWorld, LoveBooks14, May Salome Love, rosescutedogsandangels, scarletlove101, oemh, Guest, howtobecrazzy101, Createdbykatelyn, Shae-Lyn-Goode, goodegirl, XxCandyygirlxX, Spottedmask12, Zach-Goode' , Crazy 4 Goode, booklover4life12 and Uknowiloveu! **

**(Have you read Perfect Scoundrels yet? I finally bought it three days ago and it's PERFECT! I ship Hale and Kat so hard! Ugh, Hale makes it so hard being a Zach girl!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (duh)**

_"This is urgent! Mr and Mrs Morgan, the "Murder of Christopher Morgan" case has now been re-opened. Call me back immediately. Joe Solomon, FBI."_

I stood there silently, not really understanding what "Joe Solomon" was talking about. My brother, Chris, has been dead for years now, why were they calling us _now?_

"Cammie?" Zach asked, slowly approaching me. "What did he just say?"

"That they know something about my brothers murder. And it's urgent." I whispered.

"Cammie," Zach said softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I- I need to contact Mom and Dad!" I exclaimed, whipping my cell phone out of my pocket and dialling Mom's number.

After the fifth ring, she answered. "Yes, sweety?"

"Mom, you need to get dad and come here. Now." I said urgently.

"But hone-"

"NOW." I said a bit louder.

"Ok, kiddo, we'll be on our way." Mom said, worry evident in her tone of voice.

I never really spoke loudly to my parents, or snapped at them, except this was important. I mean, sure, we gave Chris a funeral and saw his body being cremated at the crematorium so there was no hope in him coming back.

I guess what I actually hoped was to know what exactly happened to him.

"Cammie, baby, is there anything I can do?" Zach asked, cupping my face in his hands.

I shook my head no.

"Sorry, Zach, this is something we have to sort out as a family. Thanks, though." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"If you need _anything_, just call or text me, ok?" he asked, stroking down my hair.

"Of course, I'm sorry about this," I said, staring at the floor.

"Don't be. I totally understand." Zach said, his eyes piercing into my face. "Bye."

I gave him a little wave as he left the house, walking back to his own.

About five minutes later, mom pulled up and ran inside, to find me sitting on the kitchen table, confused, with my head in my hands.

"Honey?" she asked, sitting on the chair opposite me.

"Is dad here?" I asked, straightening my back.

"Your father's on his way. What's up?" she asked, impatiently, but sweetly, nonetheless.

"Mom, Zach and I came home to pick up my Bio book for Macey and there was a message recorded in the answer machine." I said, standing up and making my way to the telephone.

"Listen." I said, and pressed the play button.

The same deep, rough voice I had heard said, "_This is urgent! Mr and Mrs Morgan, the "Murder of Christopher Morgan" case has now been re-opened. Call me back immediately. Joe Solomon, FBI."_

"What…" Dad said, making his way into the kitchen.

"They know something about Chris!" I exclaimed, "We've got to meet this Joe Solomon guy!"

"I'll call him and ask when we can arrange a meeting, obviously not everything can be said over the phone," Mom announced, walking into the living room with the telephone.

Dad sighed, and stretched his legs out.

"Don't think into it too much, C," Dad said, placing his hand over mine. "It's probably nothing."

Except we both knew that was a lie.

"Dad, but-"

"Cammie." Dad said firmly, "Just drop it. We'll talk about it tomorrow or whenever Rachel decided for us to meet up with the FBI guy."

I nodded.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Okay. It was nothing special, we all went over to Zach's to eat the leftovers from last night. And the chemistry test was pretty hard." I said, biting my lip.

"Your old man knows a lot about chemistry," Dad grinned, patting me on the back.

"I know he does." I smiled back.

"Also, Cam, last night at your boyfriends house, why did his sister, the Senator's daughter, yell out "DILF" when she saw me?" Dad asked, genuinely confused.

"SHE WHAT?!" I shouted, making a mental note to kill her next time I saw her.

"What does it mean?" Dad asked again.

"No, dad, I think she meant…WILF!" I exclaimed, "Wilf is a friend of hers, and you were probably standing near him."

"No, darling, I'm pretty sure I know what she said." Dad said innocently.

Macey ALWAYS got me into awkward situations. But one day, she was going to get a taste of her one medicine.

**PAGE BREAK.**

After about half an hour, of me somehow steering the previous, um…awkward conversation with dad to Chemistry, Mom walked back into the kitchen with an emotionless face.

"Rachel, honey, what did he say?" Dad asked her.

"For us to go meet him tomorrow morning at the Starbucks on Mason Avenue, so we could discuss it in further detain. But he said not to worry too much, he just had some clues on the murder of…Chris." Mom held back a sob.

"Honey," Dad said, wrapping her into a hug, when Mom starting letting out sobs.

"Matt, I just miss Chris!" Mom said, tears streaming down her face. "If he was here now he would be going to Cammie's school and, and it would be a perfect family. I-I just miss his giggles, and how he used to never be able to kick a soccer ball correctly, and how he always craved Hershey bars. I miss him."

I'd never seen my Mom in this state before, during the period in which Chris had passed away, she kept herself in her room so we'd never see her looking so…vulnerable.

"I'm taking your mom to her room, see you later, Cam," Dad said, and led Mom to their bedroom.

What just happened? I had never ever seen my mother like that; I'd always thought she was strong, that she'd never have one of those breakdowns ever.

There was a knock at the door which bought me out of my thoughts, and I went to answer it.

As I opened it, I saw Zach. Zach was here.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you," he said, standing, with his hands threatening to stretch the material his jean pockets were made of.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

I was about to kindly reject the offer but I reminded myself Zach was only trying to help. He cared. He wanted to share whatever I was going through with him.

"Gotta say, Cameron, your young man's a keeper." I heard my Dad saying from the top of the stairs.

Zach smiled.

"Shouldn't you be with Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard someone at the door. You should go with him."

I didn't really have time to respond before Dad said "Come back whenever you're ready." And went back into his bedroom.

"Is your Mom ok?" Zach asked me, placing his jacket onto my shoulders, even though the walk to Zach's house was literally 30 seconds in the cold air.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Are _you _ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I repeated, and smiled again.

"You're a good liar. But your eyes deceive you."

"Aw, dayum." I said, entering the Goode's house.

"Everyone left because Grant…let off some wind." Zach said grinning, but his eyes were emotionless.

"Ha," I said, sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"So what's up? What's wrong?" He asked, and stared into my eyes intently, so I couldn't change the subject.

"I," I paused, but then continued "I'm not ok. The Chris thing shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, and then my Mom got so emotional. I'd never seen her like that. She was sobbing, for once in my life I was looking at a women who had lost her son. She's tried so hard to hide that side of her, and I was so stupid for thinking she was _over_ it. Over Chris. It was different. A worrying kind of different."

"I can't say I know exactly or even remotely close to how you feel, but my Mom recently bought billions of tubs of Ben and Jerry's, and we have Cookie Dough," Zach said, winking.

"You know, that would be perfect, thank you." I said smiling, and getting two tablespoons out of the drawer.

"Chocolate Fudge Brownie?" Zach asked, taking two tubs out of the freezer.

"Sure," I said.

"Strawberry Cheesecake ok?" he asked again.

"Yup," I smiled.

"And of course our favourite. Cookie Dough!" Zach held up four tubs, looking victorious.

"I hope it all makes up for your nearly frozen fingers," I laughed, rubbing my hand over Zach's fingers which had turned red.

"Aw, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked, causing me to blush.

"ZACHARY, HAVE YOU SEEN MY – OH…" Macey stopped when she walked into the kitchen and saw Zach and I standing a few centimetres away from each other.

Then her gaze fell upon the ice cream.

"Yay, ice cream party!" she grinned, and grabbed a tub of ice cream.

"Sure, help yourself," Zach mumbled, opening a Cookie Dough for me.

"Who knew my brother could be such a gentleman?" Macey asked, her mouth filled with ice cream.

"Who knew my sister could be so disgusting?" he shot back, smirking.

"Whatever," Macey mumbled, not even bothering to find a comeback.

"What brings you here, Cam?" she asked me.

I really didn't have the effort to tell her everything, I could do that tomorrow. And anyways, it was hardly a big deal. It hardly mattered.

"I wanted to have a late night rendezvous with my girlfriend." Zach said, saving me.

My heart did cartwheels whenever he said the word, _girlfriend_. And it was a pretty damn good feeling.

"Oooh," Macey giggled "How romantic!"

Even though consuming tubs of ice cream was not _romantic_ at all.

**PAGE BREAK.**

After eating continuous tubs of ice cream, I decided it was time to go back home, as much as I liked it with Zach and Macey.

"But Cammie! The fun's only just begun! Stay! I could steal some liqueur from my parents' cabinet," she winked.

"Sorry, Mace, I don't drink, and don't intend on doing so." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Ugh, you're just like Zachary here. Well, if you don't want to hang out, that's ok. I'll text you though, ok? I know something's up," she said grinning.

"Sure," I said, making my way to the front door.

When I turned around, Macey was disappearing into her bedroom and Zach was standing in front of me.

"Thanks so much, Zach. The ice cream worked, all I can think of now is brushing my teeth so I don't have to get a root canal done," I laughed.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what it was supposed to do but whatever." He smirked.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt him place his hands on my waist, pulling me close.

"Thanks," I repeated, and felt him place his mouth onto mine.

It was a soft, gently kiss but I decided to add a bit more passion into it, as I knotted my fingers into his hair.

I gently pulled away, staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"Anytime." Zach whispered, placing his forehead against mine.

I smiled and kissed him once more before unwillingly taking my body away from his.

"Sweet dreams, Gallagher Girl!" I heard him call as I opened the door.

"You too, Zachy!" I laughed and ran back to my own home.

When I walked in, neither Mom or Dad were in the kitchen, and I walked back to my room.

"Dad I'm back!" I shouted as I passed my parents' bedroom.

"Okay, honey!" he shouted back, surprising me because I would have thought they were asleep.

"I hope you're ok, Mommy," I whispered, lingering outside their room for a second. "I hope you're ok."

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter! Haha, not much happened in it, but I decided too much was happening already and I needed a kinda relaxed chapter. **

**Did you see what Ally said in an interview and also tweeted?! She tweeted "Also, at one point, Zach fries bacon with his shirt #SoHot #SoDangerous #BadBoysWhoSmellGood"**

**ZACH FRIES BACON SHIRTLESS IN THE SIXTH (AND LAST) GALLAGHER GIRLS BOOK! **

**And in her interview she said there would be a "shirtless Mr. Solomon" scene! **

**Who else cannot wait until September for GG6?**

**Also, I might take a while in updating because I want to write something Kat/Hale, either a one/two/three shot or something. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so busy with exams and my sisters laptop broke so she is using mine, and hers hasn't got Microsoft installed on it because it's new and it's so annoying! I am using Google Docs now lol they're pretty cool.

I have also decided to un-abandon GGHA, my other ff, but it's not forgiving me as i'm not getting any new ideas! But the next chapter shall be up soon.

Chapter dedicated to:

HiddenReaderNinja, GallagherGirlXOX, BunnySwag101, Spottedmask12, BellaGoode, LoveBooks14, Zach-Goode' , Guest, Crazy 4 Goode, NicoleGoode, Uknowiloveu, XxCandyygirlxX, K Loves Z, bookloverforlife12, heyfrey0499 and (the fabulousss) . .xo.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Ally Carter does!

"Can you see him from here?" asked Dad.

Dad, Mom and I were sat in Dad's car, which was parked just outside the Starbucks on Mason Avenue. And we were scanning Starbucks for anyone that remotely looked like a "Joe Solomon", who was sitting on his own and looked like someone from the FBI.

No luck.

"This is ridiculous! I bet he hasn't even shown up!" Mom exclaimed, leaning back into the cool, smooth leather.

Dad shrugged "Come on, Rach, let's go inside." and we all got out of the car.

It was a cold day, and the wind was slamming into my face, causing my hair to fly wildly in the direction of the wind. Great.

Starbucks was one of my favourite places to hang out with Macey since i'd moved to Roseville, except they never seemed to get my name right. When I said "Cammie" they spelt it as "Cammy" or "Cammi" and when I got annoyed and said "Cameron" they spelt it as "Cameran". Macey seemed to find that utterly hilarious, though.

As we entered, the heating from above the door immediately hit me and it felt goode... I mean good! Damn you, Zachary for always being in my thoughts.

"Mr and Mrs Morgan?" a voice called from behind us.

We spun around to come face-to-face with a man who looked rather young, probably early thirties, who looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was wearing a long brown coat, and carrying a brown briefcase, judging from his piercing brown eyes, brown was kinda his thing.

"Mr Solomon?" my Mom asked.

"Call me Joe." said "Joe", leading us to a table at the back of the cafe, and I sat down next to him, Mom and Dad opposite us.

"I hope you are well. How are you, Cammie?" he asked me, staring ahead of him.

First of all, how the heck did he know my name? And secondly, geez, it's rude to not look at someone when you're talking to them!

"I was a bit obsessed with this certain case. A little looking into his family's files wouldn't do anyone any harm. Right?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Now, what did you bring us here to say?" I asked, impatiently.

"We have all morning to discuss this. I can take my time." Joe smirked, reminding me of Zach.

Which reminded me I had said i'd meet up with him at 12.

"Sorry, I need to meet someone so chop chop!" I demanded.

"Hot date?" he smirked even harder.

"Yes. Actually. I'm not sure you're used to the concept of one, though." I smirked back.

"Your daughter," he turned to my parents to grin "She's quite something."

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

"Please don't mind her. Cammie," Mom hissed at me "Zach can WAIT!"

"Whatever." I mumbled, staring at the table in front of me.

However, before I knew it, a waitress was standing next to me, placing a plate of cookies and a Frappaccino in front me me. My parents were given muffins and hot chocolate, and Joe had a glass of milk.

"I ordered beforehand." Joe explained.

I guess I was less annoyed at him now, my date with Zach could wait, I mean, I LIVE for warm, gooey, chocolatey cookies. And frappaccinos.

"As Cameron is impatient, let's get down to why we're here." Joe said, clearing his throat. "What do you know about how your late son's death?"

"He was involved in a car accident. We took him to ER but he didn't survive." my Dad said, obviously.

Mom decided to remain silent but she nodded in agreement.

"Cammie?" Joe turned to me "Truthfully. What do YOU think happened to your brother?"

Zach had once asked me kinda the same question so I decided to give him the same reply.

"I know he wasn't involved in a car crash. Someone killed him."  
"That's utterly ridiculous, honey. You know that." Mom said calmly.

"IT'S TRUE MOM!" I nearly shouted "How could he have just been run over? I think I knew my brother and that day, he wasn't even near the road they supposedly found his body!"  
"Calm down, Cammie." Dad sighed.

"You know what? If you're not even gonna listen to me, I have other places to be and better people to be with!" I said annoyed, and stood up.

"And thanks for the cookies, Solomon." I grumbled, and took the cookies and the rest of my drink with me as I stormed out of Starbucks.

Why would my Mom and Dad bring me if they weren't even gonna listen to what I have to freaking say!?

I shoved the remaining cookies down my throat, and rang up Zach.

After the second ring, he picked up. "Hey!" he said, and I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Do you think you could pick me up? I'm outside Starbucks and freezing cold." I said, taking another sip from my drink.

"Sure, see you in a few minutes." he said, and hung up.

As I put my phone back into my jacket pocket, I felt a slip of paper. I extracted it quickly and held it up so I could read it.

How about try talking about this again on Monday straight after school, same place. -JS.

It's not as if I was given a choice, but I guess he was only trying to help me. I tucked the note into the inside of my phone case, where I kept most of my important things.

Zach's car, then came into my vision and pulled up in front of where I was standing, and the passenger seat automatically opened. I don't think i'm ever going to stop obsessing over his car.

When I got in, and shut the door behind me, Zach was wearing a smirk on his face.

"What's got Zachy into a smirky mood today?" I asked, chuckling.

"The fact that you're coming to my house now." he smirked harder, and drove out of Mason Avenue.

"Aw, I was hoping we'd go watch a movie or something interesting, instead of going to your BORING house!" I moaned.

"What?" Zach asked me, turning his head to look at me, and his smirk was gone.

"CONCENTRATE ON THE ROAD, ZACH!" I yelled, pointing ahead of him. "And I was only joking."

"Good because Savannah wanted to play with you."

"Play?! Like, with Barbie dolls?" I exclaimed, laughing.

"Maybe. Ask her. I told her she couldn't because I had reserved a date with you, and if she wanted to, she'd have to make a reservation. You're so busy aren't you, these days?" Zach said, grinning.

"Evidently. Oh, and that FBI guy thing was weird. I'm meeting him again on Monday." I decided to say.

"Oh." Zach said, not wanting to say anything else seeing as I didn't exactly want to talk about it.

We pulled up outside his house, and went in.

"I'm home! With your favourite person who isn't me!" Zach called out.

"You're so cocky, Zachy!" I groaned, and walked up the stairs to Macey's bedroom.

Macey was lying on her bed, on her MacBook.

"Oh, Cammie!" she said, smiling at me.

"Surprise!" I grinned, and walked over to her.

"Oh, I was typing a Government assignment." She said quickly.

"Macey McHenry NEVER does assignments." Zach sang and flung himself onto Macey's pink couch.

"Well I was." She said laughing.

"Macey, come on, you were facebooking Sam. I saw." I said, winking at her.

"Yes, well, who I message and what I message if none of your or your boyfriends business." Macey declared, standing up and locking her laptop. "What do ya wanna do?"

"Actually, Cammie came to say hi. She'll be spending her afternoon with me." Zach announced, and grabbed my wrist.

"Whatever, loverboy." Macey mumbled, and went back onto her bed.

"When will you start calling me Zach?" Zach asked, leading me out of Macey's room.

"When pigs learn how to fly!" She shouted.

"How un-original." Zach shot back, and led me to his bedroom before we could hear Macey's response.

I loved Zach's bedroom, I'd only been in it once, but I loved it. Everything was just so...Zach. It smelt of him, and it was just so neat! (Because of the house keeper, obviously. Zach hates being neat and tidy. Apparently his parents should learn to appreciate the "lived in" and "homely" look to the house.)

There were stacks of CDs on one side of the room, and a double bed in the middle, which had a built in TV, which slid out of the front of the bed when you pushed a button. My favourite part was his bookshelf, with masses of (great) books. And then there was his balcony which had a beautiful view of the town of Roseville.

And did I mention that there was a mini TV built into the back of his bathroom door? Well, there was. Zach said he likes to spend a lot of time in the bathroom to think. I reckon he's lactose intolerant.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" Zach asked, jumping into his bed and kicking his sneakers off.

"Depends on what movies you have." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I looked through Macey's DVDs and thought you'd like 500 Days of Summer..." Zach looked at me.

"YES! It's one of my favourites!" I grinned and got under the covers, next to him.

"500 Days of Summer it is, then." Zach said, pushing it into the DVD player.

As I snuggled up against him, I decided my favourite part of Zach's room wasn't his bookshelf, but the safeness it made me feel.

**A/N: I know it was short, sorry! My exams are next week so after then I will go back to updating like every week or something. Thanks for sticking with this story, despite my lack of updating! ILY GUYS **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi.**

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, to say I've been a bit addicted to Demi Lovato's new album "DEMI" would be an understatement…**

**Shoutout to:**

_XxCandyygirlxX__, __NicoleGoode__, __heyfrey0499__, __Crazy 4 Goode__, __Spottedmask12__, __Zach-Goode' __, __BunnySwag101__, __booklover4life12__, __sarah__, __maryygoode__, __chrissyy__, __kelseygoode__, __goode-gurl__, __chlohoe__, __Guest__, __Guest__, __LoveBooks14__, __zammie848792__, __TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHatesMJ__ and another __Guest __(I know it's from Dr Seuss originally, but Sam from here was copying Sam from Glee.)_

**Also, if you haven't read my (kinda) new Zammie songfic you should check it out ;) Especially if you're a Taylor Swift fan! (I adore her SO much!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

All throughout Homeroom I was fidgeting because I was getting nervous. Today was when I was to meet Solomon but I wasn't exactly as excited as I was before. He would probably just waste my time anyway.

**(A/N: I just realised I didn't tell you what Cammie's timetable was, well it's **

_**French**_

_**Study Hall **_

_**Break**_

_**Maths**_

_**American Politics **_

_**Lunch**_

_**Biology **_

_**Gym.) **_

"CAMMIE CAMMIE CAMMIE!" Macey squealed, as we walked to French together.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling.

"SAM AND I SAID OUR FIRST "I LOVE YOU'S"! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?" she said all in one breath, looking as if she was literally floating on cloud 9.

"Yes! Aw, Macey! I am so happy for you!" I squealed back, hugging her, even though I didn't know what the big deal was with saying three words to your partner.

Zach and I were kinda together but I guess we never said it to each other because it wasn't necessary, we knew we loved each other.

Talking of whom…

"GALLAGHER GIRL!" Zach grinned, catching up with Macey and I.

Yep, the three of us had first period French together.

"SAM SAID HE LOVED ME!" Macey screamed at Zach and hugged him, her thin arms squeezing the life out of Zach.

"That's…nice." Zach smiled. "If he breaks your heart, I have some serious ass kicking though!"

"What if I break his?" Macey asked, winking.

"Then…I will do something equally as bad, even if it is non-violent." Zach smirked, and we sat in our seats.

The French tables were circular and seated 4 people, and it was Zach, Macey, some random girl called DeeDee and I.

"Alright class!" Madame Dabney clapped her hands together "Today we will be quietly practising our Orals for an exam tomorrow. Go go go!" she grinned.

Madame Dabney was _always _over enthusiastic.

"Zach, do you want me to test you on yours?" DeeDee asked eagerly.

She was always like this. If Zach didn't know before that DeeDee had a major crush on him, he sure as hell did now. According to Macey, it dated back from way before I started school. Apparently from when they were Freshmen.

"I'm good thanks." Zach said politely.

"DeeDee, aren't you dating Joshua?" Macey asked, with a roll of her eyes when DeeDee nodded.

"Then why do you keep flirting with Cammie's boyfriend?" she asked, smirking.

"I…I do NOT flirt with Zach! Am I not even allowed to be nice to someone without being accused of flirting? Well, peace be with you!" She said angrily, standing up and storming off to her best friend, Mohini's table.

"Thank god for that," I muttered, and continued writing my oral.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, poking me with the rubber end of his pencil.

"Zach?" I asked, sighing.

"In my oral I say "J'adore embrasser Cammie, elle est très belle et sexy et agréable" are you proud?" Zach asked, grinning at me.

"Thank you for calling me beautiful and nice but what on earth made you feel the need to add that you love to kiss me and I am sexy in there!?" I exclaimed.

Macey rolled her eyes.

"Just get over it, Cameron." She muttered.

I smiled, an idea coming to mind.

"Sure, Macey. I need to get on with mine anyway."

**PAGE BREAK**

"Cammie, Cammie, read your speaking out to me!" Zach begged.

"Well, there's a lot of irrelevant stuff but I'll pick our my favourite line…" I grinned.

"Yes! Okay, what is it?" he asked, smiling wider, obviously thinking it was about him.

"Zach a un petit pénis."

It took a few seconds for Zach to register what I just said and the smile to vanish off his face.

"CAMMIE!" he screamed, trying to grab the sheet of paper out of my hand.

However, I had squealed and ran around to the other side of the table.

"Keep it down, kids," Macey muttered, texting someone, no doubt Sam.

"Cammie, take that out of your speaking test! And that is SO not true!" he exclaimed, dashing to get me, but I ran to the other side of the table.

"You're not going to get it…" I sang, giggling at the frustration on Zach's face.

"Oh, you're asking for this, Gallagher Girl…" Zach whispered, and before I knew it, he had leaped over the table and landed splat on the floor.

Squishing me in the process so he was directly on top of me, so close I could feel the warmth radiating off his body.

"ZACHARY GOODE!" Madame Dabney screamed, and ran over to him.

Zach, however, made it clear he had no intention of getting off of me.

"Get off Cameron this instant! Aw, you poor thing!" she said to me.

"No, she likes it here." Zach said smirking even harder, pressing his nose against mine.

"I do…?" I said, not being able to think properly because of the minimal space between Zach's lips and mine.

"See!" Zach grinned, and Madame Dabney walked away, sighing.

"Will you get off me please?" I asked politely.

"Will you admit what you said about me was VERY untrue?" he asked, flashing me his puppy eyes.

"Will you get off me then?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, Gallagher Girl!"

"Fine," I sighed, "Zachary Goode does not have a small-"

"BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG."

The bell went off, indicating next period.

I smiled.

"Penis."

**PAGE BREAK**

By lunch, I was getting more and more nervous about my "meeting" with Solomon. I didn't even know why he cared so much about my brother. Like, some FBI should be worrying about serious murders happening at this CURRENT moment, not stuff that's happened years ago. Not that I didn't care, because I _seriously_ did.

"Are you okay, Cam?" Bex asked me, when I wasn't touching my food.

And there was a perfectly delicious hamburger on my tray, accompanied with warm, fresh, gooey chocolate cookies.

"No, yeah, I'm good." I smiled, and took a bite from my hamburger.

"Well, my birthday is next freaking week so you guys need to get your asses to mine tonight to plan!" Macey announced.

"OH MY GOSH YES! It's going to be the BEST party EVER!" Liz squealed, putting emphasise on those words.

"Have you not planned anything yet? How are you going to get catering and stuff to come over with like 10 days' notice?" Jonas asked.

"Don't worry, JoJo, everything will be ready on time and it will be perfect. My invites are arriving tonight, they are literally the b-e-s-t!" Macey squealed.

"How so?" Grant asked.

"Well, I'm going to have balloons and they have the invites in them, and the balloons have "MACEY" studded on them in pink studdy things, and the invites are AMAZING! They're like bright pink and they're like books, and they will be the most sophisticated things you have ever seen!" Macey grinned.

"Sorry, I can't come tonight, I'll help you any other night, though!" I said smiling.

"Ugh, Cameron! What could possibly be more important than helping a best friend out in a time of need?" Macey hissed.

"She has to go to the dentist, root canals take a while, right?" Zach quickly said.

I smiled.

"Oh you bet!"

"Ugh, damn you and your dental problems, Miss Morgan!" Macey groaned, and walked off in the direction of the school field with Sam.

"I could have just told her, you know?" I whispered into Zach's ear.

"I have lived with her for so many years of my life, Gallagher Girl, trust me when I say you don't need to tell her just yet. She'll do something stupid like accidently blurt it out in front of Tina Walters or someone. Just leave it for a while, ok?" Zach whispered back.

"Ok then." I sighed, and finished off my hamburger.

"Seeing as we're allowed off campus, do you guys wanna grab something from McDonalds?" Grant asked, standing up.

"Not everyone eats like a pig…" Zach muttered under his breath.

I let out a laugh.

"No one? Fine, then. C'mon Bex!" Grant grinned and rushed out of the canteen because him and Bex only had fifteen minutes to grab their food and come back.

"Looks like it's just us now, Lizzy, JoJo, Zachy," I smiled.

I loved Liz so much, she felt like a long lost sister to me. Even though I hung around more with Macey, and I talked more with Bex, Liz was always here for me, and most of the time I felt I didn't appreciate her enough. Just because she wasn't into clothes, makeup and parties like Bex and Macey (and _sometimes_ me) didn't mean she wasn't out best friend. She would ALWAYS remain a best friend to me.

Liz grinned at me, when she saw me staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked, bending over Jonas to see what he was writing down. "Chemistry?"

"Yeah," Liz blushed slightly "Jonas and I are trying to prove to our teacher that we can do 20 pieces of extra cred Chemistry in one night!"

"Oh God, I struggle to do my homework in one night!" I laughed.

"Cammie?" Liz asked.

I looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't need to have a root canal done. I know you don't, I once remember seeing your teeth and thinking how nice they were…" she said, staring at the table in front of her. "Why can't you really go to Macey's tonight?"

I REALLY wish Zach had thought of something better now.

"It's a long story about like family stuff…" I said, trailing off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Ummmm," I looked at Zach who shrugged "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Of course!" Liz smiled.

I took a deep breath and told them everything I had told Zach, even the stuff about Solomon.

"Wow…" Jonas whispered under his breath.

"Wait, so why can't you come to Macey's tonight?" Liz asked.

"I have a meeting with Solomon. Well, we're just going to discuss things we didn't get to in Starbucks. It's honestly no big deal." I smiled.

"Tell me what happens, ok?" Liz asked, as the bell went, indicating end of lunch.

"Of course!" I replied, walking to my locker with Zach.

"I really want to meet this Solomon guy! He seems really cool, like, he's FBI!" Zach grinned, opening the door to the Biology lab for me.

"I guess he's ok, pretty chill for some detective person or whatever he is." I laughed.

"But I'm sexier than him, right?"

I laughed again, "Whatever you say, sugar cube."

"SUGAR CUBE!? Are you serious?" Zach exclaimed, both his eyebrows raised.

I giggled, "You, my lil sugar cube need to get to work!"

**PAGE BREAK**

It was no surprise that as soon as I walked into the Starbucks, and turned to the look at the tables, Solomon was standing directly in front of me.

"Geez, how do you do that?" I exclaimed, as he lead me to the same table as last time.

"Do you want to talk or get straight to the topic?" he asked me, no emotion showing on his face.

"I'd prefer to talk. My turn first, what did you do at work today?" I grinned.

"That's classified." Was the answer I got back.

_That's classified_?!

"Whatever, well my best friend Macey was going to ask me to help her plan for her seventeenth birthday except I can't because I am here." I snapped.

"McHenry?" he asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"I did some research into you." He stated.

"Stalker." I replied.

"Anyway, Cameron, so tell me. What do you think happened?"

"Well," I relaxed into my seat "Nothing more than what I said when we last met up. I am positive Chris was murdered. Now YOU tell me what you think happened."

A smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"Well, I only bought this case back up because I was asked to go through another Christopher Morgan's files and I accidently started looking at your brothers. Obviously I realised that was the wrong Chris Morgan, but after sorting that case, I started looking into your brothers. Did you know, according to his biopsy there was a bullet wound found on his body?" Solomon raised his eyebrows.

"W-what?" I asked, blinking.

Chris had been shot? Which disgusting person would even think about firing a bullet into an innocent child?

"Yes. And it stated he was run over, which didn't make sense to me. In the original report, it says he was shot but it seems to me that the one your parents were shown was a false. Someone was trying to cover up what they did."

"Who did it? Do you know?" I asked frantically.

"Well, I am not 100% positive, but I think I may have someone in mind. Cameron, I don't think you're safe." He said slowly, staring intently into my eyes.

"How can you say that!? I have been perfectly fine all my life, if someone wanted to get rid of me and Chris, they would have gotten rid of me long ago. I AM safe. Especially now in Roseville, I have amazing friends and boyfriend and the best parents ever. They wouldn't let anything happen to me." I argued.

"Whatever you say, Cameron. I think we should talk more on Wednesday, same time, same place. It will give me more time to look into this. Something's not right…" he trailed off.

"Well, ok, see you then." I said, standing up. "Oh, and thanks. I really appreciate what you're doing. And I get you're looking out for me but I don't think I'm going to get shot any time soon."

And with that, I left the café, leaving Solomon deep in thought.

**A/N: If you're all thinking how irrelevant and boring this Chris Morgan storyline is, I PROMISE it has a link to what is going to happen in the future with this story! I realised I am nearly at 25k words with this, so I will probably end this at 40,000 words or something. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, I love you so much! And if you want me to check out any stories of yours, just say so in your review, because I have discovered some really good stories over the past few weeks and realised that regular reviewers of mine have been writing them!**

**If you live in England, have a good half term! (And good luck with exams if you are having them!) X**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi again :) If you had a fanfiction account I will have replied to your review via PM, but thank you to those who reviewed:**

_**TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHatesMJ**__**, **__**ailes du neige**__**, **__**XxCandyygirlxX**__**, **__**Zach-Goode' **__**, **__**Guest**__**, **__**oemh**__**, **__**BunnySwag101**__**, **__**GallagherGirlXOX**__**, **__**LoveBooks14 **_**and**___**Uknowiloveu**__**!**_

**BunnySwag101**- **sucks how you don't have an account so I could PM you, but omg that's so cool! AND ARE YOU SERIOUS!? EVERY NIGHT!? That means so much so thank you thank you thank you! 22 is like my favourite song, hahaha, whenever someone says "22" I always start singing the "tweeeeentyyy twooo-oooo-oo-oo" bit ;) YES, I DID SEE TAYLOR STICK HER TONGUE OUT! I was laughing so hard, I used to love Jelena but now I kinda don't want them together because Justin's not exactly the same person he was a year ago…But I adore Selena! The total number of views this story got were ****11, 465****! I think that's incredible I'm so thankful! I LOVE YOU TOO X**

**Thanks ****Sav001 AgentSilk**** for the ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"_Cammie, honey can you please come downstairs for me?" My mom called. _

_I yawned, got out of bed, and jogged down the stairs to see what she wanted. _

"_Sweetie, I've been thinking, and I think it's finally the right time to do this!" she grinned._

"_Do what? DID YOU GET ME A CAR?" I squealed, jumping up and down._

"_No, honey, but you would do ANYTHING to be with your brother, right?" she asked, her voice full of sweetness. _

"_Of course, mom, you know that." I laughed, pouring Fruit Loops into my cereal bowl. _

"_So I'm going to give you a helping hand, kiddo. Stand still and close your eyes, REALLY tight!" she laughed._

_I smiled uncertainly and did as she said, not moving at all and my eyes, being squeezed tightly._

"_You ready, honey?" Mom asked. _

"_Sure, make it quick, I need to get to school!" I said, flicking my wrist up to glance at my watch but remembered my eyes were closed._

"_Oh, you aren't gonna need to go there for a long time." She giggled. _

"_What?" Before I could try to process anything she was saying, I felt something sharp jab into my stomach. And it HURT! I opened my eyes to see my Mom holding a knife which had been planted in my stomach. The blade of the knife cut through me. I could feel it piercing into my skin, through my veins, cutting through the flesh, and out my back. When the blood started spewing out, it was only then when I realized I was screaming. My screams started fading away when my vision started blurring. All of a sudden, it was black._

"OH MY GOD!" I whisper-screamed, and jolted up from my bed, tears streaming down my face.

Why would I have a dream like that? Well, more like nightmare.

Slowly, I got up from bed, and made my way down to the kitchen, to see Mom sitting on the bar stool, reading a newspaper.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Sweetie?" She replied, smiling.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream with you in." I whispered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh, Cammie," She cooed, and walked up to me, stroking my hair. "Usually bad dreams are the opposite of what's actually going to happen in real life. Don't worry, kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, smiling, and hugging her.

"Now, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked, grinning.

"Nothing, thanks, I'll pick something up from the bakery on the way to school." I smiled, walking back to my room, to take a shower.

After letting the boiling hot water un-tense my muscles, and let me forget about that nightmare, I dried myself, blow dried my hair and looked for something from my closet.

I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, double sole Converse and floral sweater. It was still fall, but in Roseville it didn't get very cold, seeing as it was November and winter was coming.

After picking up my rucksack, I went downstairs to say bye to my parents.

"Bye," I smiled.

"Bye, sweetie, have a good day! If you even manage to enter the school, don't get too held up in the car with Zachary!" dad grinned.

"DAD! EW! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" I squealed, and ran out of the house, hearing my Mom starting to laugh too.

I'm pretty sure fathers are supposed to be all over-protective and look out for their daughters, and my dad was basically saying he didn't mind me getting it on in the car with Zach! Geez, I can't imagine what he was like in high school…

Zach's car hadn't pulled up outside my house today, so I walked over to his house and knocked on the door.

After the first knock, Savannah opened it.

"HI!" she flashed me a big, toothy grin.

"Savannah! How are you?" I asked, bending down to embrace her in a hug.

"Good thanks, how are you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine, do you know where your brother is?" I asked.

"Oh, he was running late because he slept at 2am last night, having a Keeping up with the Kardashian's marathon with Macey. They're crazy…" she muttered.

"Wait, so ZACH was watching Keeping up with the Kardashian's? Oh my god!" I said, still not believing it.

"What?! They're like my favourite family ever!" Zach said, walking up to the front door, with his backpack.

"Right…" I said, biting my lip from laughing.

"Seriously, though, Scott Disick and I are basically brothers, we have SO much in common! Don't ya agree?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, yeah, actually you're both obsessed with yourself. And think you're God." I said, smirking back. **(A/N: I personally adore Scott, so sorry any Scott lovers who find that offensive!)**

"Can I get a ride to school? No point in taking my car if Cam's already here." Macey, said joining us at the front door.

"Yeah, hurry up," Zach said, and we walked to his car.

"Bye Savannah," Zach waved to her, as he got into his car.

"Bye guys!" she smiled back, and then walked into the house.

I sat in the front with Zach, leaving Macey in the back.

Slowly, the air became polluted with a disgusting smell which I had smelt far too much, my mom being obsessed with paining her nails.

"Macey…ARE YOU PAINTING YOUR NAILS IN MY CAR?" Zach shouted, too concentrated on the road to look back to see if she actually was.

"Is that a problem?" she asked, innocently.

Instead of replying, Zach pulled up outside the Pharmacy and spun around to see Macey laying across the back of his car, painting her fingernails a magnetic blue colour.

"Get out of my car." He said, not giving her any options.

"Oh, shut up, I'm not leaving. Now drive me to school or I'll be late." She replied, glaring at Zach.

"Do it, Zach, pleeeeeeeeeease? I really need to be in school quickly because there's an accouncement Tina wants to accounce to the cheer team."

"No, baby, you know I do NOT tolerate any kinds of nail varnish in my car," Zach growled.

"UGH!" Macey screamed, and got out of the car. "I'll walk to school, ugh, I feel like such a peasant, thanks Zachary."

"See, look what you did now, she's in a bad mood, and you don't have every single lesson today with her, do you?" I snapped, and got out of the car.

"Macey, Zach says it's ok, come back," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the car.

"He's being annoying, I hate it when he's annoying," she whined.

"Macey," I whined back, getting annoyed with her, "Just come on!"

We were standing on the sidewalk, next to the car, and Zach was looking very amused.

"Macey!" I groaned, "Get in the car."

She sighed, and got in, but not before a person dressed in all black with half his face covered in a black balaclava walked past us, and brushed past me.

"See Zach, because of you, I had some creepy ass stranger making physical contact with me!" Macey complained.

She was getting so mood, and both Zach and I were pretty pissed off.

"Shut up, start the car, Goode," I said, leaning back into the seats and closing my eyes.

After the five minute rest of the journey, I got out of the car and headed to my locker with Zach, whose locker had conveniently moved next to mine last week.

"Gallagher Girl, are you free tonight?" Zach asked, leaning against his locker, facing me.

"Aren't I always," I said, flashing a toothy smile.

He grinned back and pecked me on the lips.

"Savannah keeps texting me, she won't stop promoting some Mermaid World game of hers…" Zach said groaning, showing me the spam from Savannah saying "CHECK OUT MERMAID WORLD FROM THE APP STORE!"

"Oh my god, she send me a load!" I laughed, whipping my iPhone from my pocket.

Except there was no iPhone.

"Where's my phone!?" I asked frantically, patting down all the pockets on my body, looking for a lump of phone.

"You probably just left it in my car, chill, Gallagher Girl!" Zach laughed, slung his arm around my shoulders and walked to first period.

**PAGE BREAK**

At the end of the day, I still couldn't find my phone, even when I had given Zach's car a full search.

"I bet it was Solomon, he seems so interested in life…" I muttered, finally ceasing the Zach Car Search.

"Or you dropped it somewhere. People probably can't afford their own iPhones and saw yours on a sidewalk." Zach suggested.

"It has all my contacts and I'm logged into Facebook and Twitter and everything on it!" I groaned, opening the front door of my house.

"I need to go now, football practise calls. I'll text you as soon as I finish, ok?" Zach asked, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Haha, good joke seeing as you can't text me." I said, annoyed.

"Oh, I forgot, well I'll call your telephone in your bedroom, see you later, Gallagher Girl," Zach smiled, planting a sweet kiss on my lips and leaving.

I sighed, and made my way into my bedroom. At times like this I felt really annoyed I didn't have a brother or sister, no one to hand around with. Sure, I could go next door but there was only so much I could do to see Macey and Zach, I was probably annoying them and their parents anyway. I guess blood is thicker than water except Zach was being a whole lot supportive about the Chris thing than my parents.

As I made my way to my desk, to check my laptop so I could see any new emails I had as my phone had been taken, I heard a creak behind me.

_Oh shit._

I stood very still as I heard small, light footsteps increase up the stairs it seemed.

If I was going to try and hide, it wasn't much use seeing as whoever it was had seen me already.

It was as if, at that moment, my feet were glued to the ground, there was literally nothing I could do except jump out of the window, except I would probably break several limbs.

Taking a huge breath, I whizzed around, however as soon as I did, I felt a brick-hard baton smack into the back of my head and I fell to the floor, blood oozing out of my skull.

My eyes got blurry and all I could see were black feet. Slowly, the pain increased and my consciousness did the opposite.

I was drowning in a deep sea of pitch black, my eyes closing on me.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I am already writing out the next chapter which will probably be up by tomorrow or something. I'm going on a school trip to France/Belgium on Monday and then a family holiday on a West Mediterranean cruise on Friday of next week so my updates will continue after those holidays. Love you guyssssssss mwah x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: hiiiii I'm back from my holiday which was good but really hot! **

**Shoutout to the wonderful people that reviewed! ~**

**GallagherGirlXOX**, **PatchLover25**, **XxCandyygirlxX**, **binglebop**, **Call Moi Crazy**, **BunnySwag101** (yes I do like Bridget Mendler! Good Luck Charlie is still one of my favourite Disney channel shows currently, her and Shane are adorable on screen and off!), **WeAreTheWorld**, **ilovemesomecupcakes**, **soccerlover21**, **Uknowiloveu** and **Zach-Goode' ** (don't worry, it won't go into spy territory, just kidnapping and stuff like that!)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)**

_My eyes got blurry and all I could see were black feet. Slowly, the pain increased and my consciousness did the opposite._

_I was drowning in a deep sea of pitch black, my eyes closing on me._

As much as I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't, my body didn't seem ready yet. I had no regard of time, all I knew was I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't seem to swim upwards. I could vaguely hear faint voices talking but their speech was slurred to me, so I decided to keep my eyes closed and fall into another deep sleep.

**Several hours later.**

The second time I woke up, I could hear properly and understand what was being said. Most of it was just "Wake up, honey" or "Open your eyes, goddamnit, PLEASE JUST OPEN THEM" – that sounded like Zach's voice.

I was trying; I really was, putting all the energy into me, despite having a horrible sharp jabbing pain in my head, and trying to push my eyelids open. One second I was putting all my strength into that and the next, I was staring directly into dad's eyes. I guess my eyelids had popped open.

"Oh my gosh, honey, thank goodness you're alright!" my Mother exclaimed, planting kisses all over my face.

I gave her a weak smile and slowly lifted my arm to stroke her face, too.

"We were so worried, I mean, I came home from work and you were just there! On the floor of your bedroom in a pool of blood!" Dad exclaimed, before picking up a cup of water and pressing it against my lips.

"You need it," he told me, and tipped it as I swallowed it down.

My throat felt so much better and the fire in it was slowly dying.

After finishing the water, I looked around the room to see I was in a hospital bed, I could notice those bland walls from anywhere, in a room with my parents, Zach, Macey, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas and Sam, and Zach's parents. Were you even allowed that many visitors?!

"Alright, guys, say bye to Cammie now, I think she needs some rest, at least you know she's alive and recovering." Mom said to my friends who said "bye" and waved at me, to which I replied with a small smile.

Zach and Macey, however, didn't leave.

"I think you guys should go get a drink or take a break or something, you haven't eaten anything since Cammie came here," Macey suggested to our parents, who agreed, realising Macey and Zach wanted to be alone with me,

After they left, Zach basically pounced on me. Well, not exactly pounced as such but flung his arms around me (being sure to not hurt my head) and planted a firm kiss on my cheeks.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, Gallager Girl," he mumbled against my lips.

I tried to say "sorry" but my voice wouldn't let me, my throat was restraining me. As before, I tried my hardest to make a sound, and when I finally did it sounded like "Uuuuuh."

I coughed.

"I won't." I managed to say in a croaky voice.

"You sound horrible. And don't exactly look the best." Macey said grinning.

I grinned back and let her give me a hug.

"Wait, you don't have brain damage or anything right? You do know who I am, don't you?" Zach asked quickly.

I laughed, "of course. You're Zach. You're my boyfriend."

He sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought it would be like The Vow, where she forgot her husband!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, have you been watching stuff from my romance movie collection?" Macey asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Errrr…maybe. It was only that and the Nicholas Sparks movies. And it was ages ago, anyway…" he mumbled.

I laughed, except it sounded more like a groan.

"The bandage on your head makes you look like an alien." Macey informed me.

She was always the nicest out of all my friends.

"When will I get out of here?" I managed to ask.

"When you're better. You need plenty more rest so stop talking and go to sleep." Zach said firmly.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Sure," he responded tentatively.

"Can you lie here with me?" I asked, sheepishly.

I was expecting him to say no, except he smiled and lay down in the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms and I melted in his warm embrace.

"I love you," I mumbled as sleep took me over.

**PAGE BREAK**

A couple of days later, I was finally ready to be taken home, which was such a huge relief. Hospital food was so gross, I was very lucky to have Macey pick up boxes of pizza for us all to eat every day!

It turns out what I had was a closed head injury, so the skull was not damaged and obviously the blow to my head gave me concussion. However, I had to walk around with a cast covering the top half of my head because there was still some bleeding.

After I had gotten out of the hospital, my Mom and Dad sat me down in the living room to finally ask "how".

"So I came home and I was alone and someone was behind me, they obviously broke in or were stalking me, or could have been waiting in the house all day for me, well yeah, I spun around but I was hit on the head with a baton or something and woke up in hospital." Was the story I had been telling everyone, because quite frankly, I couldn't remember any more detail. Other than the guy had black shoes.

Obviously, they had gotten the police involved and I was interrogated so much I pretended to go to the loo, but actually ran to Zach's house.

Mom and Dad weren't very happy about that.

"Cammie, this is serious. Someone nearly killed you, I hope you understand that. That that blow to your head could have knocked you out FOREVER." Dad said when I returned from Zach's house. "How do you know this can't happen again to you?"

I shrugged, "Sorry, I get that, but I got a headache from all those questions."

The headaches I got were frequent, but they were slowly stopping, and oh, I had missed about two weeks of school already. TWO WHOLE WEEKS! But my friends had come to visit me at home, and Zach, Macey and Savannah came to keep me company when my parents weren't at home.

But the main outcome of all this was that I had to have someone with me at all time, wherever I went. That was the only advice the police gave my parents other than they would look into it.

Even though they did say they'd try helping, something was telling me the only real answers I could get would be from the person who I least thought I'd turn to.

Joe Solomon.

So I'd arranged for him to come over today, because my parents weren't at home, and Zach was keeping me company all day, I'm not sure school would be too happy about that, but my Mom could pull a few strings, being the Headmistresses daughter sure has its perks.

"I'm bored, do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked Zach.

"Movie? Am I really that boring?! All we have done all week is watch movies!" he laughed, stroking my back.

I smiled and snuggled into my blanket.

The couch had basically been my home since the incident, so it had several blankets and about twenty cushions splattered all over it. Except at the end of the day, Zach was the best cushion I could ask for.

Currently, I was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, with my legs resting on Zach's lap, his legs resting on the recliner.

It was Friday so I asked how school had been during the week.

"Well, same subjects, but they were obviously not the same without you."

That earned him a big kiss on the cheek.

He laughed and continued, "We have a football match tomorrow, it's really big, against West Walton High, and you know how good at everything they are!"

I nodded, patting his arm.

"And coach was getting pretty pissed along with a couple team members because apparently I was skipping after school practise too much…So I think I need to go to school at about 3 o'clock for that five hour practise session coach has planned." He grumbled.

"Aw, baby! How's the cheer team without their star cheerleader?" I asked, giggling.

"Well I don't even care what they do when you're not in that tight little outfit, causing tremendous provocation in me," Zach winked, and I hit him.

"I don't think I'll be allowed to…go to your game. I mean, my parents will probably be too scared for me to even be on the bleachers…" I mumbled, cuddling a cushion. "I know how much this game means to you, and I wish I could be there."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be there to see other games! I completely agree with your parents, you need to stay at home and rest. It'll help you recover more rapidly." Zach smiled, and leaned over to give me a kiss.

My parents had told him, yes, actually said directly to him that he should spent too long making out with me or anything more than that because it could somehow damage my head.

In those exact words!

So after a few seconds, he leaned back to sit in his seat.

It was clear Solomon didn't have any interest in wasting time, as he was promptly at my front door at 10am which is when I had said he should be here by, in case my parents were coming home early.

Zach opened the door for Joe, except as soon as they made eye contact, Joe stared dumbfounded at Zach. For like five whole minutes. Okay, maybe not thaaat long.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked, biting his lip from laughing.

"I…Bu-…You…Y-you're Zachary…." Solomon trailed off.

Since the first time I had seen Solomon he had never been lost for words. Ever. It just wasn't a Joe Solomon thing.

"Ya, I guess Cammie told you about me."

Solomon shook his head no "I'm your uncle but that's a whole different story, let's get to Cameron's problem first."

"Uncle?" Zach exclaimed, "No…you're not."

"Like I said, Cameron's problem is much more important."

He sat down on a chair beside the couch and studied my cast over my head.

"I have seen the police reports and I've been filled in on what happened and that's apparently all you know. Anything else happened before the attack?" he asked.

"Well…" I trailed off in thought "My phone was stolen, or I lost it somewhere but I'm pretty positive it was stolen. And that's it, really."

"Your phone? Was there valuable information of any kind on it?"

"Depends what you mean by valuable. I don't filter my messages or anything so I have all my texts, even some from California, and I'm logged in to everything, like my social networking stuff…so yeah, pretty much everything about me is on my phone." I said.

"That's all I need to know for now, I'll call you or something, I have somewhere I need to be." Joe said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait, you didn't say how you knew Zach!" I shouted to him.

"His uncle, his mom's brother." Solomon shouted back before letting himself out of the house.

"JOE SOLOMON IS YOUR MOMS BROTHER?!" I almost screamed. "SOPHIA IS HIS SISTER?!"

"Well, Solomon is my Mom's maiden name…oh shit, I think she mentioned having a brother too!" Zach exclaimed.

"That's really weird, I don't know what to say to him being related to you…" I laughed.

"Whatever. Seeing as your parents aren't here they can't see what we're doing…" he grinned, a very sexy grin.

"I'm not a rebellious person to my parents, but look what you're turning me into," I giggled, jumping into Zach's lap and let's just say I let out all the passion and love I've been storing up in my body for him over the past few weeks…

However, they were obviously too carried away to notice someone dressed in black sneak into the house and leave a note on Cammie's bedroom desk which read:

_You haven't gotten rid of me just yet. _

_Looks like you and loverboy were getting too intimate to realise I was standing within a foot of you. _

_You're making this too easy for me. _

_Nice cast, by the way, maybe it should cover your whole face._

_I WILL GET YOU._

**A/N: dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Do you guys have suspicions on who it is? I'll give you a clue: he's been mentioned in this story!**

**I thought you'd like a bit of Zammie in there because who can't resist them!?**

**Hope your having a nice summer, I kinda am. **

**Love you. X**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey :) I loved seeing who you guys thought this person was, haha, and I just realised if I get this mysterious person wanting to get the other girls, too, it's going to totally turn into Pretty Little Liars (with A being the unknown person) hahaha. Do any of my reviewers watch Pretty Little Liars?**

**By the way, I just hit 200 reviews! That's crazy for me! Thank you so much, I love you all. **

**Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing, chapter dedicated to:**

**Zach-Goode' s – Girl . xxx** (minus the spaces haha), **XxCandyygirlxX**, **Oemh**, **ailes du neige** (thank you so so so much it means a lot!), **Irish horse lover**, **my-nose-is-in-a-book**, **Guest**, **LoveBooks14, ZachCammieAwesome**,** binglebop**, **BunnySwag101** (hi! sorry, good guess but your gut isn't always right :p same haha and I ship Teddy and Spencer really hard ;) YES YES YES I LOVE EMBLEM3! Is there any other means of us to communicate because this is a really awkward way haha) and lastly **and bonfires lit up the shores**!

**If you haven't checked out ****and bonfires lit up the shores****' new story Remember That Summer already, you really should! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

When I said I had been living on the couch, I meant it. Therefore, when I saw the note on my bedroom desk, I had no idea when it had been put there, seeing as Zach and I were having quite a few…moments…recently.

Initially, I had freaked out but I decided not to show my parents, only Zach and Solomon, talking of whom, both of them were having quite a few uncle-nephew bonding sessions! However, Solomon wasn't ready to meet Sophia and Ian just yet which was understandable seeing how busy he was.

According to Solomon, he was trying to figure everything out, he just needed time, and I had continued to laze around at home doing nothing. Also, turns out I have to go to school next week, except after that was Thanksgiving Holiday. Bex, Grant, Liz, Sam, Macey, Zach and Jonas had come over on Columbus Day (as out school only gave you the one day off) and we had fun playing games and eating excessive amounts of pizza. Although they tried so hard to cover it up, something was obviously up between Grant and Bex. Usually they'd be all lovey-dovey except they were hardly talking, and Sam seemed really awkward. I made a mental note to ask Zach and Macey what that was about.

The home phone's ringing bought me out of my thoughts and I went to answer it. It was Dad's duty to stay with me today, except he had quickly gone to buy a few necessary groceries.

"Hello?" I asked, coughing to make my voice less thick from sleep.

"CAMMIE?!" someone almost screamed.

As tired as I was, I could recognise that voice from anywhere.

"Ashley?!" I exclaimed, a smile breaking out on my face.

Ashley had been my best friend back in California, and I felt really terrible and guilty for not keeping in contact with her, even though I did send her a few facebook messages now and again.

"Oh my God, how are you?" she asked, sounded just as excited as I was.

"Um," I contemplated telling her about the recent events in my life but decided against it, "Well, I fell and hit my head so I have been staying at home for the past few weeks. I'm getting better though. How have you been?! How's everyone at school?"

"Oh my gosh, poor you! I hope it's better! Yeah, I've been good, Austin finally decided to ask me out!" she squealed, and I joined in the squealing, knowing she had a huge crush on him since middle school.

"I'm so happy for you! Austin is such a nice guy!" I grinned.

"Thanks, who's this Zach guy then? I saw you were in a relationship with him on your Facebook!"

"Oh, Zach? Yeah, we're dating and have been for several weeks, he's great and so supportive…." I said dreamily.

"And gorgeous! Have you seen his beach photos from last summer? His abs are incredible, oh my god!" she said.

"ASHLEY!" I squealed but ended up laughing. "Why were you stalking him?"

"I just wanted to know a little bit about my baby's new baby," she laughed.

I smiled because Ashley always called me her baby, even though she was only a couple of months older than me!

"Everyone from school is fine, by the way." She told me.

"What about…James?" I asked slowly. **(A/N: James is Cammie's ex – the one who she got a restraining order)**

"Oh…right, he's been acting weird recently. Well, before he went." She mumbled.

"Went? Went where?"

"He just took off. I don't know where but he's not been in school for about a month and no one seems to know anything. Because he only lives with his Mom and sister, they have no idea either. As much as we thought he was a creep because of what he did to you, we're worried. All of us are." Ashley said.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, "So he could be anywhere?"

"Yep. Anywhere. Just be careful, yeah?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, sweetie, it's too late for that." I mumbled.

"Okay so I'll talk to you later! It's been great seeing how you are," Ashley laughed. "I've got to go, bye!"

"Bye, Ashleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey," I laughed back awkwardly because I was still processing what she said.

_Anywhere._

If it was really James stalking me, why the hell would he want to KILL ME? I thought he loved me excessively enough to never want to hurt me, he just wanted to be with me ALL THE TIME.

-**Flashback-**

"_OK James, well it's getting late, I should probably go now. The date has been really nice, thanks," I said politely, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_It's ok, I could walk you home," he quickly said, "So we could talk more."_

"_Talk more?" I couldn't help let out a laugh, "What haven't we talked about in the past week!?"_

"_There is a few things we should probably talk about." He murmured._

"_Like what?" I asked. _

"_Stuff that can wait to be discussed another day," James quickly decided, his face getting rather flustered. _

"_Fine…" I sighed, "I can walk home on my own, bye again." _

"_Bye," he said, stroking my hair. _

_As I made the short walk from the diner back to my house, I thought about James. He wanted to be with me all the time, so much that I was hardly getting time to spend with Ashley and my other friends. _

_But I was a fifteen year old girl, supposedly in love and I couldn't exactly complain. _

_As soon as I got home, I went into my room and threw myself on my bed, worn out from spending so much time with James. _

_However, when I looked up, James himself was sitting in the armchair in the corner of my room, staring at me as if what he just did was the most normal thing in the world. _

"_What are you doing?" I almost screamed, "How the hell did you get in?"_

"_I used the key under the mat. I wanted to spend more time with you." He said simply. _

"_HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE THE SPARE KEY WAS?" I demanded._

"_I have seen you use it every other day when you come home from your piano lesson because your parents go to see their therapist." _

_I stood there, utterly shocked. James seemed to know every single thing about him and all I knew was his name and personality. _

"_I…I…" I struggled for words, "I think you should go." _

"_Sure, but I'm going to be here first thing in the morning. We can go to school together." He smiled. _

"_I'm fine thanks, my mom can drop me off." I mumbled. _

_James shrugged and walked downstairs, and then let himself out. _

_It was that evening that I realised something was up. _

_From that day onwards, I tried to get across to him that I wasn't interested in the most subtle ways, I even got my friends to ask him out but he rejected each one of them. And each day he seemed to grow more and more clingier. I was one of them extremely polite, caring girls so I didn't have to heart to basically tell him never to talk to me again, guessing how rejected he would feel because he'd made it clear he was interested in me. I mean, which guy practically STALKS a girl he doesn't have a crush on?_

_But there was something else. There was something important he had always wanted to tell me, but whenever I persuaded him to just say it, he decided it was a bad idea and I wasn't ready. _

"_Ready for what?" was the question that had remained in my head the whole time I had known him. But after I got the guts to tell him to leave me alone, he wouldn't stop, he'd be in my room waiting for me when I got home from my piano lessons, and wouldn't stop. _

_My parents were oblivious to this until I finally told them and they wanted a restraining order on him immediately. And so it happened, he was never to be within 50 metres of me again, all our classes were mixed up so I'd never have to see him while passing through the corridors either, but eventually it got too much, he'd always find a way to get to me. _

_Mom realised this too and started looking for jobs someplace else and found one in Roseville, and when dad looked too, he found there was no consultant doing the specialism he does. It was pretty much perfect for all of us; it was like a breath of fresh air. _

**PAGE BREAK**

I knew I should tell someone about James being missing but I couldn't until I was one hundred percent sure. He could have just been sick of being judged as a stalker/psycho ex-boyfriend/loser/freak and left.

But right now I was concentrating on looking good for later.

I'd put on a V-Back Lace Dress, which was an ivory colour and ended a couple of inched above my knee, suede-lace up beige platform boots (which were a good four inches!) and a burgundy jacket which Zach had once left at my house during his "Cammie-sitting" hours and forgotten to take back with him. To top it off, I put on some light eye makeup and a bit of blush. (**A/N: haha it's a Lydia Martin inspired outfit, I absolutely LOVE her wardrobe in Teen Wolf)**

After checking I looked fine in the mirror, I decided to leave my hair out, as there wasn't much I could do with it, having a bandage covering the top. My hair was at its natural state, muddy blond, silky and wavy, which I knew was just how Zach loved it.

The reason for the dressing up was because it was Zach's game tonight and even though I told him I couldn't go, I begged my parents to let me and I decided to surprise him. My parents insisted on taking someone with me, so Macey decided to go with me, she didn't want to miss seeing Sam "kicking ass" on the field, apparently.

"You look amazing." Macey said as soon as she saw me.

This was rare for Macey McHenry to say to anyone, so I felt very touched.

"See, this is one of the reasons why I hate you. You don't have to put loads of makeup on to look good, you have this natural glow and your lips are such a nice pink colour that you don't need to put much makeup on at all."

"I think I should get my tape recorder out," I laughed, "Because that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"Aw, Cameron, you know I always tell the truth." She grinned at me.

"Oh I know, who else would tell Tina Walters her outfits were shit," I grinned back and we walked to her car.

"Zachary is going to pass out when he sees you in that tight lace dress," Macey winked as we drove to the school.

"Let's hope he sees me after the game then, we don't want our quarterback not playing!" I laughed.

**A/N: hiiiiii I started writing this as soon as I posted the last chapter but I sort of forgot about it :/ blame Teen Wolf. It's making me an emotional wreck! Do any of you guys watch Teen Wolf?**

**Also, sorry if you didn't get a shoutout, I was too lazy to update the reviewers but I'll include you in the next chapters shoutouts. **

**Love youuu**


End file.
